Saint Seiya - Fem Saint Yue
by Kaze-tan
Summary: Yue est une jeune femme qui va devenir femme chevalier. Guidée par certains des anciens bronze, elle essayera de donner un maximum d'elle même pour devenir une excellente femme chevalier. Elle tombera aussi sous le charme de l'un d'entre eux, se liera d'amitié avec les autres, et essayera de se faire une vraie place au service d'Athéna.
1. Chapitre 1 - Yue

Alors avant toute chose, il ne s'agit pas d'une fic qui veut se prendre au sérieux, je l'ai écrite pour le plaisir, et uniquement cela. Et aussi pour avoir enfin une fille protagoniste dans ce manga macho XD

Il y a du shipping avec ce personnage sorti de mon imagination, il n'y a pas de yaoi (désolée pour les fan), le shipping est avec Shun (oui c'est un hétéro!) Puis bon, j'ai envie de mettre Shun à une position (sans mauvais jeu de mot!) un peu plus avantageuse que le damoiseau en détresse sauvé par son frère! Shun est donc lui aussi un personnage relativement important de l'histoire. Action, romance, Chevaliers sont au rendez vous, humour aussi (enfin j'ai essayé).

Dans la timeline, nous sommes environ 10 ans après l'arc Hadès, les chevaliers d'or ont été remplacé. Certains sont tirés d'Omega (oui oui) mais les chevaliers d'or on les voit rarement en fait, enfin on en verra quelques un à la fin.

Je pense avoir fini pour la "mise en garde", présentation, etc... J'espère que cette fiction plaira. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye de me relire un max, mais souvent certaines passent au travers de ces lectures.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 - Yue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sur Terre, la déesse Athéna et ses chevaliers protègent la planète et ses habitants. Souvent ces chevaliers sont mis à rude épreuve par les autres Dieux qui veulent montrer que les humains ne sont que des moins que rien et leur sont inférieur. Mais les humains le leur rendent bien, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne se laissent jamais marcher sur les pieds, ces Dieux se sont retrouvés vaincu. Hadès a connu l'enfer, ironie du sort pour le dieux qui les garde. Poséidon s'est retrouvé à nouveau sceller. Eris a été vaincu, tout comme Abel qui pour être avec sa soeur n'hésitait pas à utiliser la force.<br>Ces guerres étaient survenu dix ans plus tôt. Durant ces dix ans la Terre était en paix, malgré les quelques cas isolés d'adversaires mineurs, mais une nouvelle menace planait, une menace bien plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant. Sentant le danger, les chevaliers se sont rendu au sanctuaire.

Mais avant cela, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient en train de se battre contre un dieu mineur, quelques troupes des chevaliers ennemis avaient commencer à envahir les environs du sanctuaire. C'est là que se trouvait une jeune femme de passage, en voyage, elle s'était retrouvée dans d'un conflit qui la surpassait. Elle était dans une ville déserte, envahit par des hommes en armures noires. Elle se cachait, elle avait peur, peur de mourir, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, se hochant pour tenter de penser à autre chose, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer. Sa respiration était rapide, elle essayait d'être le plus calme possible, mais cela lui était complètement impossible, elle n'arrivait pas. Elle tremblait, respirait rapidement, elle le sentait qu'ils voulaient la tuer. Elle entendait des pas accélérés à l'extérieur, tout en sentant une étrange "pesanteur" environnante. Quelque chose d'immense, d'oppressant, mais parfois ce qu'elle ressentait était bon, comme plusieurs aura qui se mélangeaient.  
>Des pas s'arrêtèrent, elle entendait des gens discuter.<p>

"Je sens quelque chose ici." Déclara l'une des voix masculine.

La jeune femme tremblait de tout ses membres sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer, il l'avait repéré elle en était sûre.

"Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un cosmos, mais il est bien faible." Ajouta une seconde voix qui était celle d'une femme.

Cosmos? Qu'est ce que c'était? Elle entendit des pas lent se diriger vers elle, elle tremblait de plus en plus. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, puis...

"Ooooh la voila!"

Un visage apparu juste devant elle, elle poussa un cri puis commença à s'enfuir, elle se releva courrant pour échapper à ces gens. Elle courra dans la rue déserte, regarda derrière elle, rien. Elle heurta quelque chose qui la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle regarda et vit l'homme qui l'avait trouvé. Une femme apparut à ses côtés. Les deux avaient leur corps recouvert d'armure aussi sombre que le plumage d'un corbeau. Des sourires se dessinèrent sur leur visage, des sourires qui ne présagaient rien de bon.

"Tient tient, une charmante jeune femme. Que devrons nous en faire ma soeur? Demanda l'homme s'approchant de la jeune femme à terre qui reculait tout en tremblant de partout.  
>-Mais ce que tu voudra mon frère, je pense que tu as très certainement déjà une idée derrière la tête." Répondit la femme.<p>

L'homme finit par saisir le bras de la jeune femme, la relevant pour l'attirer à elle. Il lui pris une mèche de cheveux pour la sentir.

"Les brunes aux yeux bleus, mes préférées.  
>-Je... je suis pas un jouet. Réussit à dire la jeune femme, malgré la peur qui la faisait trembler.<br>-Ha ha ha tu n'est clairement pas en position de te rebeller. Fit l'homme en lui tenant le visage.  
>-Lâ... lâchez moi!" Dit-elle en tentant de s'échapper, mais la prise était trop forte.<p>

La jeune femme, malgré toute la peur qu'elle ressentait, tentait de se délivrer de la prise de cet homme. Cette peur la motivait à se démener. Elle commençait à bouger dans tout les sens. L'homme tenta de la maintenir, mais elle était de plus en plus hargneuse. Elle réussit à libérer ses mains mettant une grande giffle à son agresseur, son casque en tomba. Surpris la prise se desserra un intant, elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux. L'homme lâcha prise pour se pencher en avant, Yue commença à nouveau à courir.

"La pute! Ragea l'homme.  
>-Bah alors que t'arrive t-il mon frère, jamais une proie ne t'a autant résister.<br>-Ne t'en fait pas elle va me le payer!"

Elle trébucha dans la panique, ses jambes tremblant, l'homme arriva derrière elle, la jeune femme, tenta de se relever, mais l'atmosphère devint trop imposante, trop oppressante, elle se retourna, une aura néfaste se développait autour de l'homme qui avança vers elle à pas lent, ce "pouvoir" la clouait sur place. Incapable d'agir, elle ne pouvait que trembler de peur.

"J'aurais pas eu le temps de jouer avec toi, mais tu va payer ton affront."

Il leva sa main, l'aura devenant de plus en plus imposante, il déclara:

"Breaker Bones"

Une sorte de marteau translucide se créa autour du bras de l'homme qu'il commença à abattre, la jeune femme ne pu bouger, tétanisée, elle regarda horrifiée le marteau s'abattre vers elle, elle n'arrivait même pas à détourner le regard.

"Atomic Thunderbolt!"

Des boules d'énergie dorées passèrent de part et d'autre de la jeune femme pour atteindre l'homme qui vola plus loin, son armure tombant en morceau. Un homme aux cheveux châtain vint se placer devant la jeune femme. Il portait une armure tout en or, avec deux ailes dans le dos, elles aussi en or. La jeune femme sentait une aura plutôt apaisante, elle se sentait presque en confiance, bien qu'elle ne sâche pas pourquoi. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était un homme bien, puis après tout, il venait de lui sauver la vie. Un second homme blond vint à la hauteur de la jeune femme, pour l'aider à se relever, il lui demanda:

"Tout va bien?"

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire, cet homme portait lui aussi une armure en or aussi, mais différente de celle du premier homme, que ce soit parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'aile, ou par sa forme différente.

"Des Chevaliers d'or! S'écria la femme en armure paniquée.  
>-Je ne tolèrerais jamais qu'on s'en prenne à des innoncents. Déclara l'homme à l'armure ailée. Pegasus Sui Sei Ken!"<p>

Une boule d'énergie bleue, telle une comête se dirigea droit sur la femme qui ne pu échapper à cette attaque que Yue eu du mal à distinguer. Après un cri perçant, la femme tomba innerte sur le sol, son armure en miette.  
>La jeune femme qui était soutenu par l'homme blond commença à s'écrouler de soulagement, mais le jeune homme la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe.<p>

"Hey ça va, c'est fini. La rassura t-il.  
>-Merci...<br>-Comment te nommes tu? Interrogea le brun.  
>-Yue, et vous qui êtes vous?<br>-Seiya, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, au service de la Déesse Athéna.  
>-Quand à moi je suis Hyoga, chevalier d'or du Verseau.<br>-Chevalier? Déesse? C'est quoi cette blague?  
>-Ce n'est pas une blague, ce que tu as pu voir là, ce sont des chevaliers au service d'un dieu cherchant à exterminer les humains, et dominer la Terre. Saori est là pour protéger la Terre, et nous sommes les chevaliers à son service et qui la protège.<br>-D'accord... Fit Yue pas tellement convaincue.  
>-Je suis surpris que tu n'est pas connaissance de cela, je sens en toi un cosmos latent.<br>-Cosmos? J'ai déjà entendu ça de la part des deux personnes là bas.  
>-C'est la sensation de posséder l'univers entier en soit. Expliqua Hyoga.<br>-C'est la source de notre puissance, plus notre cosmos est élévé, plus nous sommes puissant. Mais je ne pense pas que l'endroit soit le plus approprié pour parler de cela, il faut aller te mettre en sureté, pendant que nous continuons notre combat. Déclara Seiya.  
>-On devrait demander à Shun de la garder au sanctuaire, si elle se révèle avoir un potentiel latent, elle pourrait bien devenir chevalier. Suggéra Hyoga.<br>-Oui tu as raison, qu'en pense tu Yue?  
>-Est ce que devenir chevalier me rendra plus forte?<br>-Oui. Affirma Seiya.  
>-Je suis d'accord alors, je ne veux plus revivre cette situation d'impuissance.<br>-Je te laisse l'emmener à Shun Hyoga, je vais regarder si il y en a d'autre."

Hyoga saisit les épaules de Yue, passa sa main sous ses genoux pour la porter, puis se mit à courir vers l'extérieur du village. Après quelques minutes de courses Hyoga s'arrêta pour regarder les environs. Yue pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir descendre mais il reprit sa course quelques seconde plus tard. Ils arrivèrent au pied de ce qui semblait être un monument historique aux yeux de Yue. Une montage où se trouvaient divers temple grecque où seul un escalier permettait d'y accéder. Hyoga la posa, puis ils marchèrent, trouvant un homme portant une armure rose, ses cheveux étaient vert, il dégageait une aura apaisante. Contradictoirement à cela, autour de lui gisait des corps portant des armures noires, semblable aux deux personnes qui avaient agressé Yue plus tôt. L'homme les regarda, son regard était doux, il dégageait beaucoup de douceur et de pureté malgré la scène dans laquelle il se trouvait. Yue n'arrivait pas à sentir de sentiments négatifs en sa présence.

"Qui est ce? Demanda l'homme.  
>-Yue, une jeune femme que nous avons trouvé Seiya et moi dans la ville où nous patrouions. Il semblerait qu'elle soit dôtée d'un cosmos.<br>-C'est effectivement ce que je ressens. Confirma l'homme. Mais pourquoi l'avoir amené?  
>-Je veux devenir chevalier! S'écria Yue.<br>-Ah.  
>-J'ai jugé bon de l'amener au sanctuaire, pour qu'après les combats elle fasse une formation pour devenir chevalier, surtout que nous avons eu quelques pertes, de nouveaux chevaliers ne seraient pas de refus. Elle en a le potentiel, je le sens.<br>-Je comprend. Mais tu sais Yue, chevalier c'est quelque chose de difficile, nous nous battons pour une cause qui est noble, mais ce n'est pas sans sacrifice, il est possible d'y perdre la vie.  
>-Peut m'importe! Tant que je deviendrais forte, je ne pourrais plus laisser les inégalités faire, si je peux me battre pour la paix de la Terre, ça me va. Je veux simplement pouvoir me battre pour ce qui me semble juste.<br>-Tu es bien déterminée pour une personne qui vient seulement de connaître ce qu'est un chevalier. Déclara l'homme.  
>-Je ne veux plus vivre la peur que j'ai ressenti à l'idée de mourir sans pouvoir me battre.<br>-Bien Shun je te la confie, je vais rejoindre Seiya, il nous en reste plus beaucoup à vaincre. Au revoir Yue."

Hyoga parti en courant pour rejoindre son autre compagnon d'arme. Un silence s'installa, Yue pour le briser déclara:

"Je suppose que tu n'es pas un chevalier d'or.  
>-Effectivement, je suis un chevalier de Bronze, mon armure est celle d'Andromède. Je suis Shun d'Andromède.<br>-D'accord, et vous êtes combien en fait? Demanda Yue.  
>-Nous sommes 88 chevaliers. 52 chevaliers de bronze, 24 chevalier d'Argent, et 12 chevaliers d'or représenté par les constellation zodiacale. Du moins théroriquement, nous avons subit diverse pertes humaines. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de chevaliers sans armures sacrées, que ce soit des personnes qui ont échoué pour une armure de bronze ou des nouvelles recrues.<br>-Intéressant, comment sont choisit les chevaliers?  
>-En subissant un entraînement très difficile, à la fin ils font un test pour savoir qui sera le digne porteur de l'armure pour laquelle ils se battaient. Expliqua Shun regardant dans le vide.<br>- Plusieurs peuvent vouloir à la même armure alors?  
>-Oui, mais qu'un seul est destiné à la porter.<br>-Ca fait longtemps que tu es chevalier?  
>-Depuis que j'ai 13 ans. Répondit calmement Shun.<br>-13 ans?! T'es sérieux?  
>-Tout à fait, j'ai été m'entraîner sur l'île d'Andromède à l'âge de 8 ans environ.<br>-Quoi?! Mais c'est horrible! Envoyer des enfants au combats!  
>-Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix, il fallait nous former afin de protéger Athéna, cet entraîement n'est pas la pire chose que nous ayont vécu. En sachant cela, tu tient toujours à être chevalier?<br>-Oui, j'ai trop longtemps été la victime de ma faiblesse.  
>-Moi de ma bonté. Je te souhaite bien du courage, ce ne sera pas facile, mais c'est bien que d'autre personnes veuille se battre pour Athéna."<p>

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Yue n'en revenait pas, il était un simple enfant quand il est parit se former à devenir chevalier, qui aurait pu laisser son fils si jeune aller dans un camp d'entraînement pour être former à la bataille?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Première approche

_**Chapitre 2 - Première approche**_

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée, les combats s'étaient arrêtés, les chevaliers d'Athéna avait gagné. Yue était restée au sanctuaire, le temps que celui ci se remettent correctement sur pied, et qu'ils célèbrent leur morts pour leur faire honneur. Pendant ce temps Yue avait logé à la "demeure secondaire" de Shun, celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était au sanctuaire, comme ses compagnons d'arme, il aimait avoir une place au sanctuaire pour agir plus rapidement quand le danger planne sur Athéna. Yue avait fait le tour des environs, visitant le sanctuaire, elle avait réussit à trouver là où était Hyoga, de temps en temps, elle prenait le temps de discuter avec lui. Elle avait aussi été voir Seiya qu'elle avait remercié de toute sa gratitude de l'avoir sauvée. Le soir c'était avec Shun qu'elle prenait le temps de parler. Elle avait appris qu'il avait un frère pour lequelle il avait énormément d'affection.<br>Ce jour là Yue allait faire la rencontre d'Athéna, qui d'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué il s'agissait d'une humaine du nom de Saori Kido, qui était la réincarnation de la déesse. Mais au sanctuaire, la seule personne l'appellant par son prénom était Seiya, de temps en temps ses anciens compagnons d'arme, mais Seiya était le plus sujet à l'appeler par son prénom. Celui ci accompagnait Yue dans la salle d'Athéna, quand ils entrèrent Yue ressentait quelque chose d'immense qui la recouvrait, une aura apaisante et protectrice, après ces quelques jours au sanctuaire, elle avait appris que c'est ce qu'ils appelaient le cosmos. Le cosmos de la jeune femme dans la pièce était imposant, mais doux et chaleureux. La jeune femme portait une longue robe blanche, avec un décolleté plongeant, un serre taille brodée, et de longue manches évasées. Elle avait de long cheveux violet, cette jeune femme respirait la grâce. En sa main droite elle tenait un sceptre. Seiya s'avança puis posa un genoux à terre face à la femme. Cette derrière lui demanda de se relever.

"Saori-san, voici la personne dont je t'ai parlé. Annonça Seiya en montrant Yue.  
>-Bienvenue au sanctuaire. Fit Saori. J'aurais aimé te le souhaiter plus tôt, mais j'ai été prise par diverses choses.<br>-Je le comprend très bien Athéna-sama. Dit Yue en se courbant en avant.  
>-C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Déclara Athéna. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrées?<br>-Pas que je sache, pour moi c'est la première fois.  
>-J'aurais cru. On m'a dit que tu souhaitais devenir chevalier. Est ce bien vrai?<br>-Oui. Répondit-elle.  
>-Hé bien, je vais te proposer de tirer au sort l'endroit où tu t'entraînera. Mais avant cela es-tu bien sûre de ce que tu souhaites? Tu devra te battre au péril de ta vie pour notre cause. Pour moi même.<br>-Nous avons les mêmes buts, je souhaite devenir forte, je sais ce que je veux faire, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir plus posément pendant cette semaine. C'est ce que je veux.  
>-Qu'il en soit ainsi alors."<p>

Athéna sortie une urne qu'elle tendit vers Yue, divers morceaux de papiers s'y trouvait. Yue plongea sa main puis pris un papier qu'elle déplia.

"Grèce. Annonça t-elle.  
>-L'armure de Pégase? Demanda Seiya.<br>-Non, cette armure personne n'a pu la porter à nouveau, la personne à qui elle est destinée n'est toujours pas née.  
>-De quelle armure s'agit-il dans ce cas?<br>-Celle de la colombe. L'endroit pour l'optenir vari tout le temps, représentant la paix, l'armure va à l'endroit le plus en paix. Actuellement, il s'agit d'un petit village proche du sanctuaire. Il est au sud-est, tu le sentira tout de suite.  
>-J'y vais de ce pas!<br>-Attend Yue! Fit Athéna. Si tu veux être femme chevalier, tu devra porter ceci."

Athéna lui tendit un masque argenté. Ce masque était entièrement plein, pas d'ouverture pour les yeux. Des motifs un peu plus sombre sous la forme des yeux, pour donner un petit effet d'esthétique plutôt qu'un simple masque en acier.

"Heu c'est quoi?  
>-Le masque que toute femme chevalier se doit de porter, tu dois cacher ta féminité.<br>-Pardon? Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais porter cela tout le temps. J'ai aucune honte à être une femme!  
>-Libre à toi de ne pas le porter tout le temps, mais tu es obligée de le porter lorsque tu es au sanctuaire et devant d'autre chevalier. C'est ainsi.<br>-Mais c'est complètement naze, ça ne rime à rien! En plus je dois cacher mon visage mais ma poitrine elle, reste bien visible.  
>-C'est malheureusement comme ça, si tu dévoiles ton visage à un homme tu te dois de l'aimer ou le tuer.<br>-Quoi? Vous plaisantez nan?"

Yue de toutes ses petites visites au sanctuaire n'avait jamais réellemenrt fait attention au fait que les femmes chevaliers portaient un masque. Elle en avait croisé très peu, mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention à cela. En revanche elle avait bien remarqué que leur armures mettait en avant la poitrine, en épousant parfaitement la forme de celle ci. Elle était outrée par le fait de devoir se cacher. Elle visait le fait d'être chevalier, elle pensait être à un stade égal à tous les chevaliers, et pas avoir à se cacher de la sorte, c'était pour elle injuste.  
>Cependant elle s'y contraint, pour le moment. Elle prit le masque puis le mis, malgré qu'il n'y ai pas d'orifce pour les yeux, cette partie était dans une matière opaque d'un côté, mais qui lui permettait de voir de l'autre. Comme un miroir sans tein. Le fait de le porter la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle devait s'y faire. Elle sorti de la pièce, avant de refermer la porte elle vit Athéna s'effondrer sur le sol, elle s'apprêta à y retourner mais Seiya était à ses côté, et dit:<p>

"Je t'avais dit que tes blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries et qu'il était trop tôt pour reprendre ton statu de déesse."

Athéna se contenta d'un sourire, Seiya était doux et protecteur avec elle, Yue ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'entre eux il y avait plus que le chevalier et sa déesse, les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient très révélateurs. Elle partie les laissant seuls, elle traversa les douzes maisons du zodiaque. En repassant par la maison du verseau, dont la température ambiante ne lui plaisait guère, elle tomba par conséquent sur Hyoga.

"Tu redescent seule? Interrogea t-il.  
>-Hé oui, Seiya est occupé avec Athéna, elle ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme.<br>-Toujours aussi fidèle.  
>-Visiblement, ses sentiments sont plus profond que ce qu'il semble montrer.<br>-Ha ha, oui ça fait bien longtemps que c'est ainsi. Mais nul ne peut dire ce qu'il en est entre eux deux, enfin presque. Fit-il en souriant.  
>-Ouais, en temps que ses meilleurs amis, je suppose que vous devez savoir.<br>-Exact. Te voici donc sur la voie de chevalier, tu as le masque.  
>-Tu parle de cette horreur? Tsss c'est d'un ridicule. Fit-elle en l'enlevant.<br>-Tu sais que montrer ton visage à un homme veut dire que tu dois l'aimer ou le tuer?  
>-Laisse moi rire, je ne ferais aucun des deux, c'est une sensation tellement horrible que d'avoir ce masque sur la figure! J'aimerais t'y voir tient.<br>-Dis toi que malgré cela tu reste une personne charmante.  
>-Te fout pas de moi, c'est une règle complètement conne, et contradictoire! On cache nos visage, mais la poitrine qui est une marque de féminité par contre... Je vois pas ce que ça change de le porter ou non. Bon je dois y aller, plus vite je serais forte, mieux ce sera!<br>-Bon courage." Souhaita Hyoga.

Sur ces mots elle remit son masque puis partie. Sur son chemin elle trouva la maison de la Balance vide. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois le propriétaire de l'armure, mais de loin. D'après ce qu'elle savait, et qu'elle avait pu rapidement constaté, c'était un des amis de Seiya, Hyoga et Shun. En bas du sanctuaire, elle suivit la direction que lui avait indiquée Athéna, Sud est. Plus elle marchait, plus elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange en elle, comme si quelque chose l'appelait.  
>Elle arriva près d'une petite batisse en pierre. Elle s'approcha, c'était là que son sentiment d'appel était le plus fort. Elle allait toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une vieille femme apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait de long cheveux blanc tressé, des yeux en amande, et une expression faciale sévère. La vieille femme demanda:<p>

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
>-Je viens ici pour devenir chevalier. Répondit Yue.<br>-Je ne forme plus de chevalier. Lança sèchement la femme.  
>-Mais vous avez l'armure de la Colombe ici, je la sens! Si vous ne voulez pas me former, donnez la moi, et je trouverais un autre maître!<br>-Il en est hors de question, je ne donne pas l'armure à n'importe qui. Et certainement pas à une jeune femme maigrichonne qui ne serait pas fichu de tenir un combat contre moi. Je ne forme pas les faibles, au revoir. La jeune femme lui tourna le dos puis tenta de refermer la porte, Yue la stoppant.  
>-C'est justement pour devenir forte que je suis ici! S'écria Yue de toute sa détermination.<br>-Le cosmos en toi est bien trop faible.  
>-Ecoutez, si vous ne voulez pas m'entraîner, j'irais chercher cette armure moi même!"<p>

Yue tenta d'entrer par la force, mais son mouvement fu stopper, la vielle femme avait poser un doigt sur elle, Yue s'en retrouvait complètement immobilisée. Une aura se forma autour de la vieille femme qui ferma les yeux, Yue se retrouva propulser, tombant lourdement sur le sol. "Qu'est ce que c'était?" Se demanda Yue qui se relava tant bien que mal. Ses muscles étaient légèrement engourdi, et elle avait un peu de mal à tenir debout. Elle tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau de la batisse, mais elle avait énormément de mal, elle y mettait toute sa volonté, mais l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir lui laissait des dégats. Elle ne pensait pourtant pas avoir pris une attaque puissante. La vieille femme après avoir constaté les fruits de son attaque avait refermé la porte. Yue, y arriva tant bien que mal, ses muscles engourdis, elle était devant la porte, puis elle s'exclama.

"Je veux devenir chevalier! Je veux cette armure!"

La femme en ouvrant la porte fit tomber Yue à la renverse.

"Et pourquoi veux tu le devenir?  
>-Pour devenir forte!<br>-C'est pitoyable. Cracha la vieile femme. Tu veux devenir chevalier juste pour cela? Quel égoïsme!  
>-Je veux me battre pour les causes qui me semble justes, pour protéger la Terre, pour protéger ma vie! Je veux me battre pour le bien de ce monde, et pouvoir tenter de défaire toutes les injustices, avoir un monde où on aurait pu peur de sortir! Et si Athéna est l'incarnation de la justice que je veux défendre, hé bien je me battrais pour elle!"<p>

Yue se relava, sentant une étrange sensation en elle, comme si elle possédait l'univers en elle, comme si elle avait un immense pouvoir. Sentant se pouvoir en elle, elle tenta un passage de force pour aller récupérer l'armure dans la demeure de la vieille femme. Celle ci l'esquiva, lui lançant la même attaque que précédemment. Yue en senti la douleur, mais ne fut pas propulsé aussi loin. Elle retomba sur le sol, mais elle réussit à se relever avec plus de facilité.

"Intéressant... Murmura la vieille dame.  
>-Je veux...<br>-Ca suffit! Ce n'est pas sans avoir conscience de ton cosmos que tu avancera, comment espères tu atteindre le niveau pour endosser l'armure en faisant n'importe quoi? J'accepte de t'entraîner, mais tu devra apprendre à te servir de ton cosmos convenablement, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser cette énergie, sinon tu te fera toujours surpasser.  
>-Expliquez moi alors.<br>-Je le ferais, quand tu arrivera à me porter au moins un coup.  
>-Mais vous ne venez pas de dire qu'il fallait pas que...<br>-Justement, si tu veux réussir à me porter un coup, il faut que tu maîtrise la puissance qui est en toi, auquel cas, je te dominerais comme je le fais ici. Tu n'a pas conscience de ton potentiel, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu sens la sensation mais tu ne sais pas l'appréhender. C'est seulement quand tu y arrivera que tu pourra réussir à me porter un coup. Maintenant..."

La vieille femme pointa son doigt vers Yue, un rayon de lumière en sortie, Yue n'en vis que l'éclat avant de se faire toucher de plein fouet et être éjecter bien plus loin. Yue commençait déjà à sentir la formation de bleu sur ses jambes et avant bras, mais elle se releva encore. Elle devait apréhender la puissance en elle, mais comment? Elle ne l'avait réellement senti qu'une seule fois. Comment le mettre à profit de ses capacités, elle ne savaient même pas comment elle avait réussit à le faire juste avant. Elle courra vers la vieille femme pour tenter de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais Yue ne savait pas se battre. Elle tenta un coup mou, que la femme esquiva d'une très grande facilité. D'un mouvement rapide, elle lui pris le bras, qu'elle lui bloqua dans le dos, puis lui lança une autre attaque. Yue vola à nouveau plus loin. Elle se releva à nouveau, ses muscles lui faisant mal. La charge dans le tas n'était donc pas la meilleure idée. De plus elle n'arrivait plus à sentir l'univers en elle, et sans cela elle n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre. Elle s'avança à nouveau vers la vieille femme, si le coup de poing n'avait pas fonctionné, autant tester le coup de pied. Son opposante la regarda s'avancer sans bouger. Yue à sa hauteur, tenta de lui mettre un coup de pied vers le haut, le genre de coup de pied mal placé fait complètement au hasard. Le résultat fut sans appel, son adversaire stoppa le pied de son doigt, et lui lança une nouvelle décharge de cosmos. Cette fois Yue souffra sur place, elle aurait bien crier, mais elle s'en retint. La vieille femme lui assena d'un coup de pied sauté horizontal qui propulsa Yue au sol, glissant sur les gravas. Quelques plaies s'étaient formées suite à cette glissade. Ca piquait, mais Yue se releva à nouveau tremblante. Elle n'était pas des plus sûre d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était dominée, mais elle ne voulait plus avoir peur des plus fort. Elle voulait devenir forte, pouvoir se battre, ne plus être la jeune femme inutile et incapble de se protéger.

"Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es téméraire.  
>-Je veux devenir forte.<br>-Hé bien deviens le!"

Yue tenta à nouveau une approche, qui se conclue par un nouvel échec, chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle échouait, lui causant d'innombrable chutes, de bleu, et de plaies. La nuit commença à tomber. La vieille femme jugeait qu'il était tant qu'elle s'arrête. Yue était épuisée, elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à se relever, même sa motivation qui était grande, ne pouvait continuer de la portér.

"Il serait plus sage pour toi de revenir demain, tu es complètement épuisée, et tu n'arrive à rien, je préfère affronter quelqu'un qui a en a le potentiel, et qui est en forme. Ce n'est plus gratifiant si la cible est déjà à moitié finie.  
>-Ouais... Yue respira plusieurs fois car complètement essouflée. Soyez certaine... Que je reviendrait demain.<br>-J'y compte bien."

Sur ces paroles la vieille femme ferma sa porte, Yue qui avait fini par se relever pour bien montrer qu'elle le pouvait, tomba aussitôt une fois la porte fermée. Elle resta assis un moment le temps de reprendre correctement son souffle. Elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles, après tout les coups qu'elle avait prit, elle en avait les répercutions. Après plusieurs minutes elle fini par se relever, les courbatures commencaient à arriver. Elle en avait pour facilement une demie heure de marche, elle allait mettre le double au vue de sa condition physique. Elle se soutenait grâce au formation rocheuses qu'il y avait, et avançait comme elle pouvait. Le sang de ses plaies avait commencé à coaguler, lui tirant sur sa peau à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement. Au trois quart du chemin elle fini par s'écrouler, elle n'en pouvait plus, ses courbatures étaient extrêmement douloureuses et elle avait faim. Elle était presque résolue à ramper quand elle entendit:

"Yue?"

Elle se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé, c'était Shun, il avait un sac plastique en main.

"Oh Shun, comme je suis contente de te voir. S'exclama t'elle en enlevant son masque.  
>-Tu sais que si tu...<br>-Oh rien à foutre, tu va pas me dire que toi aussi tu es à cheval sur ce principe?  
>-Il fut un temps, oui. Fit-il d'une voix nostalgique. Je vais t'aider à te relever.<br>-Si tu pouvais m'aider à marcher aussi s'il te plait..."

Shun sourit, puis l'aida à se lever la soutenant pour marcher, ses muscles criaient presque de douleur. Ils finirent par arriver chez Shun. Yue se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteils laissant échapper un "Aïe". Après avoir rangé ses courses, Shun revint avec une trousse de pharmacie pour Yue. Celle ci lui tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne, mais il fit:

"Je vais m'en occuper.  
>-Oh t'inquiète je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule.<br>-Je pense que j'ai plus l'habitude que toi, d'autant que je ne vois pas comment tu va te débrouiller seule pour désinfecter les plaies dans ton dos.  
>-Tu marque un point." Céda Yue.<p>

Yue enleva son t-shirt qui était déchiré un peu partout. Shun alla chercher un gant et de l'eau pour nettoyer le sang séché. Une fois fait il désinfecta les plaies, Yue grimaça sur le moment, car même si les plaies n'étaient pas très très profondes, elles faisaient mal et la piquait. Shun pensa les plaies les plus importantes, puis passa de la paumade sur les quelques émataumes qu'elle avait dans le dos, il lui donna le pot pour quelle le fasse sur les autres parties de son corps pendant qu'il s'occupait de désinfecter les autres plaies. Yue fini par se retrouver avec des pansement un peu partout, seul son visage n'avait pas été atteint, pour cause, elle avait son masque. Une fois fini, Shun alla ranger la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, tandis que Yue remis son t-shirt.  
>Yue se leva difficilement, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, mais elle se disait que rester assise ne l'aiderait pas forcément. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, comme elle vivait chez Shun le temps qu'elle se trouve un endroit pour vivre, elle avait décider de s'occuper de la cuisine, un art qu'elle arrivait à maîtriser. Elle sortit quelques légume ainsi que du riz. Shun arriva à ce moment et déclara:<p>

"Laisse je vais le faire.  
>-Je suis encore capable de le faire, c'est bien la seule chose que je serais capable de faire aujourd'hui.<br>-Je pense que ta journée a été assez dure, puis je peux bien le faire aussi tu le fais tout le temps.  
>-Je squatte il faut bien que j'aide.<br>-Si ça me dérangeait, tu ne serait pas là. Allez donne moi ça."

Il pris le couteau que Yue avait dans les main, cependant comme elle tenait absolulement à cuisiner, d'un mouvement maladroit, elle s'entailla le doigt. Elle le porta immédiatement à sa bouche pour pas que le sang coule de trop.

"Bon je vais chercher à nouveau la trousse à pharmacie. Rigola Shun.  
>-Ouais c'est ça rigole!"<p>

Après avoir mis un nouveau pansement sur elle, Shun pris les commandes de la cuisine, tandis que Yue se trouva contrainte de céder. Elle alla s'installer à nouveau sur le fauteuil, elle était fatiguée, fatigue qui prit le dessus sur sa faim, elle ferma les yeux un moment pour se reposer un peu avant le repas, mais elle fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée en s'endormant pleinement. Shun vint l'appeler pour manger, constatant qu'elle était endormie, il la porta jusque son lit. Elle se réveilla brièvement ne comprenant pas, marmonant un truc complètement incompréhensible, puis se rendormi. Il la posa délicatement, lui mis la couverture, puis quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Échec

Avant ce petit chapitre, je précise que le nombre de mot ou page de mes chapitres sont totalement aléatoire. En fait il s'agit d'une fiction, qui au début partait pour être courte, et qu'au final j'ai rajouté plein de truc, mais tout à la suite sur le même fichier texte, sans "découper".

N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me dire que vous aimez pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 - Échec<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yue fut réveiller par le soleil qui lui éblouissait le visage. Elle rala contre l'astre du jour, puis se leva, elle regarda l'heure...<p>

"QUOI?! Midi déjà?!"

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce trouvant un Shun assis sur le fauteuil en train de lire. Il la salua.

"Tu aurais du me réveiller Shun!  
>-Tu avais besoin de repos.<br>-Pour quoi je vais passer auprès de mon maître?  
>-Pour quelqu'un qui prend le temps d'avoir un corps en forme avant de se lancer au combat.<br>-Ah c'est vrai que vu comme ça."

Yue alla prendre une douche, douche qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre la veille au soir. Elle se mit sous l'eau chaude, ce qui lui fit un bien fou, elle avait toujours des courbatures, mais à l'instant présent elle savourait le bien que lui procurait l'eau sur son corps. Cependant elle ne traina pas trop longtemps. Elle mis un vieux t-shirt, un short puis s'apprêta à partir.

"N'oublie pas ça. Lança Shun en ayant le masque de Yue en main sans détourner les yeux de son livre.  
>-Ah ouais...<br>-Prend aussi de quoi manger sur le trajet, sinon tu ne tiendra pas l'entraînement.  
>-Merci."<p>

Elle alla prendre les quelques onigri qui se trouvaient sur la table de la cuisine, puis partie en courrant. Elle mangea ses boules de riz en un rien de temps, puis se contraint de mettre son masque, parée pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement.

Une journée d'entraînement qui se passa de la même façon que la précédente, elle échouait sur tous les niveaux, et pas une seule fois elle avait réussi à ressentir son cosmos, même pas l'effleurer. Pourtant elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de particulier la première fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti. D'autant qu'elle donnait réellement des coups au hasard sans même savoir comment en porter un. Elle n'avait aucune technique. Elle enchaînait échec après échec, chaque soir elle revenait de plus en plus blessée et cabossée, Shun jouant les infermier dès qu'elle rentrait. Elle se retrouvait avec des pansements et bandage sur à peu près tout le corps, elle s'estimait heureuse de ne s'être encore rien cassé.  
>Après une semaine passée à échouer lamentablement, et dont le seul point où elle progressait était son endurance, son maître lui déclara après une autre scéance d'échec:<p>

"Bien, c'en est assez, tu n'a aucune technique de combat, tu n'est pas capable de donner un coup de poing.  
>-Hé bien apprenez moi! Vous êtes bien là pour me former nan?<br>-Je n'ai plus l'âge pour cela.  
>-Vous vous foutez de moi?! Vous arrivez à me maîtriser en a rien de temps, je suis même pas capable de voir ce qui se passe!<br>-Reviens quand tu aura appris les bases des techniques de frappe.  
>-Vous êtes sérieuse? Vous dites être un maître, que vous m'apprendrez à pousser mon cosmos, mais au final vous n'avez rien fait de cela! La seule chose que vous faites c'est m'envoyer des attaques dès que je veux tenter de vous toucher, mais vous m'expliquez rien!<br>-Je t'expliquerais en temps et en heure, l'heure n'est pas encore arrivée.  
>-Vous foutez pas de moi! Vous êtes un maître du combat oui ou non?!"<p>

Yue sentit à nouveau la sensation qu'elle avait eu lors de sa preimère rencontre avec son maître. L'univers qui était en elle, la sensation d'être capable de vaincre n'importe qui. Elle fonça vers son maître qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Elle tenta un coup de poing, mais son maître l'esquiva. La puissance du coup fissura la paroie rocheuse qui se trouvait derrière la vieille femme. Cette dernière avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, cependant elle déclara:

"Revient quand tu aura appris les bases du combat, avec cela tu pourra arriver à me toucher et enfin je pourrais d'apprendre des choses, notamment de quoi pouvoir revêtir l'armure.  
>-Mais...<br>-Ecoute, je suis vieille maintenant, je n'ai plus la capacité que j'avais avant. Tu dois trouver un autre maître pour les bases, je ne peux pas m'occuper de cette tâche.  
>-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant? Ca m'aurait éviter de me tuer à la tâche?!<br>-Je pensais que tu apprendrais de toi même, mais visiblement non. Sâche que j'attendais de pied ferme ton retour, tu as un très bon potentiel, il serait dommage de le gacher.  
>-Bien maître."<p>

Yue parti déçue, il était vrai qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, mais elle pensait que son maître était là pour cela. A qui elle allait bien pouvoir demander maintenant? Elle songea à demander à Shun, après tout elle cohabitait avec lui pour le moment il pourrait peut être l'aider, même si ses techniques nécessitaient les chaînes, il devait tout de même avoir quelques notions.  
>Yue sur le chemin du retour enleva son masque, sentant le vent sur son visage, cela lui faisait du bien, elle avait chaud à force de se démender pour tenter de toucher son maître. Elle appréciait la sensation du vent caressant son visage, cela lui permettait de s'évader dans ses pensées, portées par le vent. Les quelques mèches de cheveux qui n'était pas prisedans son chignon volant avec le vent. Elle était arrivée au sanctuaire sans s'en rendre compte, tant qu'elle était là, elle se dit que ce pourrait être une bonne idée que d'aller voir Hyoga. Cela faisait depuis qu'elle avait commencé son entraînement qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner ou le soir à discuter un peu avec Shun avant de tomber de sommeil. Elle appréciait beaucoup Hyoga, elle trouvait qu'il avait une certaine froideur extérieur, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il était très accueillant et chaleureux.<br>Elle remit son masque pour traverser le sanctuaire. Elle arriva à la maison du verseau, comme il faisait frais à l'intérieur, après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait, elle trouvait cela agréable, en temps normal elle n'appréciait guère cette tempé rature, mais présentement si. Hyoga en ayant entendu du bruit arriva dans le hall de la maison du Verseau. Il ne portait pas son armure, il était en civil, portant une chemise blance laissé entre ouverte et un pantalon noir. Malgré le fait que Yue le trouvait plutôt bel homme, il ne lui faisait aucun effet.

"Je dérange? Damanda Yue.  
>-Quelle question, jamais. Cependant je m'apprétait à partir.<br>-Ah dommage, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter, je me disais que peut être.  
>-Désolé. Mais d'ailleurs tu n'es pas à ton entraînement?<br>-Non, comme je ne sais pas me battre, il faut que je me trouve un autre maître le temps d'apprendre les bases de technique de combat.  
>-Ah je vois. Il est vrai que s'entraîner au combat, sans base, ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses.<br>-Ouais, bon je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. A plus tard.  
>-Au revoir."<p>

D'un signe de main ils se séparèrent. Yue parti vers le haut du sanctuaire plutôt que redescendre. Seiya n'étant pas dans sa maison elle s'attendait à le voir près d'Athéna. Ce qui se confirma quand elle arriva à la salle d'Athéna, Seiya était avec elle.

"Je vais finir par vraiment me demander si il n'y a pas quelque chose entre vous. Plaisanta Yue.  
>-Qui sait. Répondit Seiya sans rien laisser paraître, Athéna quant à elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais le cacha en déclarant.<br>-Que me vaut ta visite Yue? Ton entraînement se passe bien?"

Depuis qu'Athéna avait pris pleinement son rôle de déesse, elle accordait un certain soin à savoir comment se passait les entraînemements de ses futurs chevaliers. Tout comme régulièrement elle prenait des nouvelles de tous ses chevaliers pour établir une certaine proximité, et bien leur montré que si eux étaient là pour elle, elle était là aussi pour eux.

"Bien? C'est tout l'inverse, je suis toujours incapable de maîtriser mon cosmos et me battre...  
>-Seiya, tu veux bien nous laisser toutes les deux?<br>-Bien sûre."

Seiya quitta la pièce, juste après Yue retira son masque. Yue et Saori discutèrent alors des entraînement de Yue qui se passait pas très bien. Saori prettait une oreille attentive à tous ce qu'elle disait. Elles avaient à peu près le même âge, et Saori étant majoritairement entouré d'homme, elle appréciait de discuter avec des filles.  
>Une fois que Yue eu fini de raconter ses entraînements, Athéna déclara:<p>

"Je vois, ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Moi même je ne peux pas savoir la difficulté de ce genre d'entraînement, je sais juste que parfois certains en revienne changé car c'est très difficile. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vraiment changer cela, mais tu es libre de ne plus vouloir devenir chevalier, je ne te l'oblige pas.  
>-Jamais! C'est la voie que je me suis fixée! Je deviendrais chevalier! Vous êtes l'incarnation de la justice que je cherche, je veux me battre au nom de cette justice, je veux devenir forte. S'exclama Yue.<br>-Hé bien tu y arrivera, je le sais. Tu finira par éveiller pleinement ton cosmos, surtout si tu reste dans cette voie que tu t'es fixée. Et aussi, tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes en privé ainsi. On est du même âge après tout!  
>-Ha ha c'est vrai, mais je préfère en prendre l'habitude, ça ne se fait pas de tutoyer sa déesse devant les chevaliers.<br>-Là je ne suis que Saori Kido. En tout cas je suis certaine que tu y arrivera, tu es sur la bonne voie, ne perd pas ton objectif de vue.  
>-Comment faire pour appréhender son cosmos?<br>-C'est quelque chose que tu ressentira au fond de toi, il est difficile d'en expliquer le fonctionnement, chacun l'appréhende à sa façon. Mais quand tu te bats pour une cause qui te tient à coeur, que tu trouves juste, alors tu le ressentira à nouveau. Et une fois que tu en aura pleinement pris conscience, il sera toujours éveillé.  
>-Mais j'en ai conscience. Je sais que c'est en moi.<br>-Pas tout à fait, tu sais qu'il est en toi, mais l'as tu déjà pleinement ressenti, compris que c'était une part de toi, en toi au plus profond de ton être? Que c'est guidé par des sentiments? Est ce que c'est ainsi que tu l'apréhende?  
>-Heu non... Répondit Yue le visage baissé. Mon maître ne l'a jamais dit.<br>-Sans doute quand te faisant battre ainsi elle espérait t'en faire prendre conscience seule, dans le vif.  
>-Mais je ne sais pas me battre.<br>-C'est aussi un handicap, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ai confiance en toi.  
>-Ouais, quand on se fait battre aussi facilement, difficile d'avoir confiance en soi.<br>-Je comprend très bien. Allez parlons d'autre chose, tu t'entraînes tous les jours, penses à autre chose. Tu as réussi à t'y faire au port du masque?  
>-Ouais on va dire ça comme ça, dès que j'ai l'occasion de l'enlever je le fais."<p>

Elles continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, le soleil commençait à se coucher, Yue décida de rentrer, c'était plus tôt qu'habituellement comme elle n'avait pas fini son entraînement. Elle arriva chez Shun, au moment où elle entra il sorti de la salle de bain, nu, en train de se frotter les cheveux avec une serviette. Des gouttes d'eau continuaient de couler le long de son corps. Yue resta plantée devant la porte le regardant de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur chaque partie de son corps. Shun ne bougea pas, son temps de réaction fut tout aussi long que celui de Yue.

"Aaaah! Excuse moi! S'écria Yue en se retounant.  
>-Je suis désolé. J'avais laissé mes affaires dans ma chambre et comme je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt. S'excusa Shun portant la serviette à sa taille pour se cacher.<br>-Nan nan c'est moi, après tout tu es chez toi. Bon nous sommes des adultes, pas de gène."

Bien sûre que si qu'il y avait gêne! Ce n'était pas le genre de situation dont Yue était habituée, et malgré le fait qu'elle logeait ici depuis maintenant deux semaines, ils avaient toujours pris soin de garder une tenue décente en présence de l'autre, même losque Shun lui nettoyait ses blessures, elle gardait ses sous vêtements. Mais là il était nu! Cela faisait toute la différence, surtout qu'elle était une femme et lui un homme.  
>Yue avait apprécié la vue, il n'était pas extrêmement musclé, il était d'un gabari plutôt moyen, ni trop maigre ni trop musclé. Ses pectauraux étaient bien tracé, ses abdos un peu moins marqué. Il y avait quelques cicatrices sur son corps, sans doute du à ses combats passés. Sa plus grand gêne était celle là, c'est qu'elle trouvait la vue à son gout, elle était attirée par Shun. Elle repensait aux quelques gouttes qui coulaient le long de ses muscles, ces muscles, ce corps. Sa peau claire, son... Elle se mit une claque mentale pour chasser toutes ces idées qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, et pas des idées les plus saines, toutes formes d'envie qu'une femme pourrait avoir d'un homme. Mais elle se refusait d'avoir ce genre d'envie, pas sans sentiments. C'était un homme certes, il était normal qu'elle apprécie la vue, mais rien de plus! Elle ne le souhaitait pas.<p>

Elle enleva son masque qu'elle posa sur le meuble à l'entrée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la vue de Shun ainsi lui ferait autant d'effet, elle repira un bon coup chassant les denrières idées qu'elle avait en tête, puis alla dans la cuisine. Elle mit son tablier, se lava les mains et sorti les ingrédients qu'elle allait cuisiner. Au bout de quelques minutes Shun revient habillé en demandant:

"Au fait tu n'a pas de blessure du à ton entraînement? Faut les soigner.  
>-Bof, j'en ai pas beaucoup, mentit-elle. Puis c'est sans impor...<br>-Tu me pose ce couteau tout de suite, tu vas me désinfecter tout ça.  
>-Puisque je te dis que..."<p>

Shun n'eu aucun scrupule à regarder dans le dos de Yue ce qu'il en était en soulevant son t-shirt partiellement déchiré. Yue se cacha en criant "Hey!", mais Shun avait vu l'ampleur des dégats, d'ancienne plaies rouvertes dont le sang avait fini par séché, mais les plaies étaient très sales, il y avait même quelques petits cailloux sur certaines. Shun pointa du doigt le salon pour qu'elle s'y rende. Elle comptait riposter, mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas négocier, malgré sa douceur caractéristique, il savait être persuasif. Et dans ces cas là Yue ne jouait pas les fortes têtes, dans le fond elle savait qu'il avait raison.  
>Elle pris une chaise et s'assis à l'envers, Shun revint avec la trousse à pharmacie, et une bassine d'eau chaude. Il fit ce qu'il faisait tout les soirs maintenant, ses gestes était très doux, chose que Yue avait toujours remarqué, et elle appréciait, il était délicat avec les autres. L'opération fini il remballa tout.<p>

"Je te conseille de mettre un t-shirt propre.  
>-Heu... C'est que j'en ai plus de propre... Déclara-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Je comptais faire une machine demain matin avant l'entraînement.<br>-Je vois."

Il alla dans sa chambre, puis revint quelques seconde avec un t-shirt vert le tendant à Yue. Elle le remercia, puis le mit. Il était légèrement trop grand, mais cela ferait bien l'affaire.

"C'est bien il est confortable!  
>-C'est un prêt pas un don. Je ne suis pas à un t-shirt près mais tout de même.<br>-Oui oui.  
>-Puis les vêtement féminin te vont mieux.<br>-Merci du compliment." Remercia t-elle le plus détaché possible, bien que ce compliment lui allait droit au coeur.

Yue retourna à la cuisine, puis continua la préparation du repas, Shun l'aidant, lui passant les ingrédient dont elle avait besoin. Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Yue en profita pour lui demander:

"Au fait Shun, tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre les bases du combats?  
>-C'est possible, mais pour qu'elle raison, ton maître ne peut pas?<br>-Non, elle estime être trop vieille pour pouvoir me les apprendre, j'ai bien essayé de la convaincre mais en vain.  
>-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, donc pourquoi pas.<br>-Yes! Je vais pouvoir progresser!  
>-Je ne sais pas si je serais un bon maître, en plus ce ne serait que quelques bases et divers coups, mes techniques ne reposent pas sur le combat au corps à corps.<br>-Avec toute l'expérience que tu as en tant que chevalier? Evidemment que tu sera un bon maître! Tant que j'ai les bases, c'est le principal.  
>-Hé bien nous commencerons demain matin à la première heure.<br>-Quoi? Oh non soit sympa!"

Shun ne céda pas, même après diverses tentadive de Yue qui ne faisait que sourire Shun. Après une bonne douche, Yue alla se coucher tôt pour être en forme.

* * *

><p>Mot de fin de ce chapitre:<br>Oui nous avons une mini scène fan service, parce que faut bien déclencher la romance par un moyen ou un autre, autant que ça soit du rinçage d'œil. XD


	4. Chapitre 4 - Bases, port du masque

**_Chapitre 4 - Bases, port du masque et fraternité_**

* * *

><p>Impossible de la réveiller. Shun avait pourtant bien essayé, mais à chaque fois elle se rendormait. Shun finit par être lassé, et utilisa une méthode plus brutale. Il entra dans sa chambre, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. La pièce était plutôt mal rangée, quelques vêtements traînaient par terre, ainsi que deux trois magazines et la poubelle débordait de papier de gâteau. Shun esquiva tout ça et arriva à la hauteur de Yue. Il respira un bon coup puis la secoua pas trop brutalement en lui disant de se réveiller. Yue eu un sursaut puis ouvrit les yeux.<p>

"Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, l'entraînement devrait déjà être commencé.  
>-Rooh laisse moi dormir un peu, t'es plus sympa que ça habituellement, toute façon j'ai pas le potentiel pour devenir chevalier."<p>

Puis elle se tourna pour se rendormir. Shun le savait, elle n'était pas du matin, et était souvent assez grincheuse.

"Allez lève toi. Fit-il en la secouant à nouveau.  
>-Je dors. Répondit Yue.<br>-Je vois, tu veux jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant."

Shun compta les secondes avant qu'elle ne réagisse "3, 2, 1...". Yue se releva vivement, les cheveux complètement en bataille, en colère, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

"Amuse toi à ça, et je te garanti qu'on ne vas pas être copain! S'écria t-elle.  
>-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Bien dépêches toi, sinon je pars sans toi." Déclara t-il en sortant de la pièce.<p>

Yue se laissa tomber en arrière, jouer la Belle au Bois Dormant, il manquerait plus que ça. Elle s'imagina la scène une seule seconde, l'idée ne lui semblait pas si mal, elle secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée.

"Et puis quoi encore." Se dit-elle.

Elle fini par se lever au bout de quelques minutes, elle passa par la salle de bain, constatant au passage sa tête affreuse. Elle s'empressa de se coiffer, elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle en profita pour mettre son linge à laver, ou du moins ses bouts de t-shirt qui commençaient à partir en lambeau, ses quelques pantalons et shorts ainsi que ses sous vêtement.  
>Elle rejoint Shun dans la cuisine qui déjeunait, lui demandant si elle pouvait utiliser le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté la veille pour l'entraînement car elle n'en avait plus, et elle ne se voyait pas faire un entraînement en soutient gorge ni en pyjama. Shun accepta, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, aucune raison de refuser.<p>

Ils allèrent dans l'arène du sanctuaire pour l'entraînement. D'autres chevaliers s'y trouvaient, ils s'entraînaient, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femme chevalier, seulement 1/4 des personnes se trouvant ici. Yue ne pensait pas qu'il y avait si peu de femme dans le domaine. Elle vit qu'une des femmes ne portait pas son masque, elle avait les cheveux châtain mi-long, visiblement plus âgée que Yue, elle entraînait de jeunes chevaliers, des adolescents. Yue demanda à Shun:

"Pourquoi ne porte t-elle pas de masque, alors que moi on m'y oblige?  
>-Marine est un cas particulier. D'après ce que je sais, elle aimait un chevalier d'or, chose qui était réciproque, mais tous les chevaliers d'or de cette génération sont mort lors de la dernière guerre sainte il y a 10 ans. Par conséquent après la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, elle a décidé de ne plus porter le masque pour montrer que son cœur était déjà prit. Son masque se trouve sur la tombe de ce chevalier d'or.<br>-Je suis triste pour elle... Hey, j'ai qu'à faire pareil!  
>-Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'es pas dans sa situation, non?<br>-Oui bon...  
>-Puis ce serait bête à gâcher une si belle symbolique que celle de Marine pour un plaisir égoïste?<br>-Oui, bien sûr, mais tu sais, c'est vraiment ignoble de porter ce masque, d'avoir la sensation de devoir se cacher, comme si c'était une honte d'être une femme! Je n'ai aucune honte à être une femme! S'exclama t-elle en enlevant son masque.  
>-Je peux le comprendre Yue, mais pour le moment tu n'es pas en droit à briser cette règle, surtout en étant au sanctuaire, beaucoup pourraient penser que tu ne respecte pas cette règle essentielle du code de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Expliqua t-il en lui remettant son masque. De plus Athéna le lui a accordé, mais c'est exceptionnel.<br>-Je comprend réellement pas cette règle du masque..."

Ils se mirent dans un coin puis commencèrent l'entraînement. Shun lui montra les positionnements essentiels à un bon maintient, afin d'éviter que son adversaire la fasse tomber en lui donnant un coup dans les jambes. Tout comme il lui appris à ne pas tendre la jambe sur le devant, pour éviter que son ennemi ne lui brise le genoux. Shun vérifiait à chaque fois le bon positionnement de ses membres. Une fois qu'elle avait un bon maintient au niveau des jambes, il lui apprit à monter sa garde, ni trop haute, ni trop basse. Pour illustrer ses propos, il faisait semblant de lui mettre un coup, pour bien qu'elle comprenne pourquoi la garde elle devait la bloquer à cet endroit.

Après qu'elle ait bien mémorisé comment avoir une bonne position de défense, Shun commença à lui apprendre comment placer des coups basique, tâche qui se révéla être bien plus difficile que la précédente. Les coups de Yue était mou, et très mal fait, Shun vint se poser derrière elle pour l'aider à faire le mouvement. Il lui prit délicatement le bras, et lui fit exécuter le mouvement correctement. Après deux trois essais ou il l'aida, il la laissa faire, mais elle échoua, elle reprenait une position erronée pour mettre son coup de poing portés par aucune puissance. Shun lui monta plusieurs fois. Yue tenta de le faire en même temps que lui, mais son coup restait très mollasson, en plus d'être incorrect. Après plus d'une heure à alterner le fait de montrer comment faire et la guider, Shun vint à nouveau l'aider en déclarant:

"Je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies que je t'aide à faire le mouvement et être à mon contact.  
>-Qu'est ce que... Commença en se retournant pour le frapper.<br>-Bah voilà tu as réussit! Visiblement quand tu t'emporte ça marche bien. Je vais m'en souvenir.  
>-Je ne te savais pas aussi taquin. Fit Yue agacée.<br>-Ca dépend des jours. Mais comme ça marche avec toi, je m'en resservirais. Bien reprenons!"

Yue le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre, celui ci se contenta de lui sourire. Elle refit le coup de poing plusieurs fois avec succès. Ils en arrivèrent à faire de petits enchaînement pour mettre en pratique ce coup de poing dans un combat. Shun esquiva tous les coups que Yue pouvait donner, ce qui avait une certaine tendance à commencer à l'agacer. Quant c'était la veille femme cela l'embêtait moins que présentement. Shun lui attrapa le bras et demanda:

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
>-Je suis pas foutue de te porter un coup c'est frustrant! On a le même âge, et j'ai l'impression d'être infiniment faible.<br>-Tu apprend, c'est normal, si tu n'a jamais appris à te battre avant maintenant c'est logique. Ça doit faire près de 15 ans que j'ai commencé à être formé, forcément ça se voit. C'est que notre première journée. Expliqua calmement Shun.  
>-Peut être, mais c'est très frustrant!<br>-Aujourd'hui peut être, mais plus tard, je suis sûr que tu pourra me surpasser."

Yue lui lança un regard, ce genre de regard plein de sens qui montre bien à quel point elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

"Je t'assure, le cosmos que je sens en toi est vraiment très puissant, très impressionnant. Le jour où tu apprendra à te servir de tout ton potentiel, tu rivalisera aisément avec moi ou les chevaliers d'or.  
>-En attendant je...<br>-Il faut t'entraîner."

Ils reprirent leur enchaînement. A la fin de la journée, Yue avait appris à enchaîner plusieurs coups de poing, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à toucher Shun, mais la force de sa frappe avait légèrement augmentée et était moins molle.

Yue était dégoulinante de sueur, cette moiteur qui lui collait à la peau. Une sensation bien désagréable. Cependant elle n'était pas la seule, Shun était dans le même cas. Un entraînement aux bases, certes mais ils avaient quand même fait beaucoup d'effort, surtout Yue, ajouté au soleil de plomb de la Grèce. Shun arrivé chez lui enleva son t-shirt, pour aller en direction de la salle de bain. Yue le regarda du coin de l'œil, s'attardant sur les divers recoins de son corps, ses idées lui revenaient, par conséquent elle se dépêcha d'enlever son masque et de prendre la salle de bain sous le nez de Shun qui comprenait pas. L'eau lui changerait les idées.

Ce qui fut le cas, de plus une bonne douche après autant d'effort lui faisait du bien, l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps, une sensation bien agréable après tous ce efforts fournit. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, ou presque, elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait apprit ce jour là. Les courbatures dans ses bras commençaient à se montrer, ce qui était du à tous les coups de poings qu'elle a tenté de faire. Au bout d'une demie heure, elle coupa l'eau, et s'essuya. Elle mit une serviette autour de son corps, une dans ses cheveux puis... Elle n'avait pas prit de quoi se vêtir. Elle maudit sa précipitation plutôt que sa raison, et surtout ses hormones de la faire réagir ainsi juste à cause d'une homme torse nu.  
>Ils faisaient une belle paire de tête en l'air. Shun la veille, et maintenant elle. Yue réfléchit, elle n'avait que pour se couvrir une serviette, qui cachait le stricte minimum de sa poitrine, et qui descendait juste en dessous de ses fesses, pas plus. Tiré d'un côté ou de l'autre dévoilerait plus qu'il n'en faudrait, faire un faux mouvement ferait tomber le tout, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se montrer à moitié nue devant Shun. La serviette dans ses cheveux n'était pas assez longue pour faire le tour de son corps. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle, sortir ainsi avec tous les risques possible ou remettre les vêtements sales trempés de sueur...<p>

"Désolée désolée, je ne fais que passer! Annonça Yue en passant par le salon le plus rapidement possible et tenant fortement la serviette près de son corps pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.  
>-Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à oublier mes vêtements dans ma chambre, c'est ça quand on se précipite sans réfléchir."<p>

Shun posa son livre sur le petit chevet à côté du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, pris les vêtements qui étaient posé sur l'accoudoir et alla dans la salle de bain à son tour. Yue quant à elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre, c'était tellement gênant, si autant elle acceptait qu'il nettoie ses blessures, et se mettre en soutient gorge devant lui sans problème et sans aucune gêne, ce genre de situation était bien différente. Elle mis sa tenue passe partout, qu'elle mettait quand elle traînait dans la petit maisonnette. Yue s'affala dans le fauteuil fermant les yeux pour se reposer un peu, elle se demandait si elle arriverait à se battre, devenir chevalier.

Ses entraînements avec Shun durèrent plus d'un mois, au début Yue avait beaucoup de mal à apprendre, puis au fil des semaines cela lui devenait naturel, elle arrivait maintenant à tenir un combat, bien qu'à la fin elle se retrouvait dans 80% des cas perdante. Shun en avait conclu que ça devait être suffisant maintenant pour qu'elle puisse atteindre son maître et utiliser son cosmos. Elle savait esquiver plusieurs attaques, et donner différent coup de pied et coups de poing. Le reste viendrait avec le temps et l'expérience.  
>Le dernier jour, Shun lui apprit à tenter de pousser son cosmos, d'outrepasser sa limite physique. Lui expliquant les fondement de celui ci, et ce qu'on ressentait quand on le poussait à son paroxysme. L'univers grandissant en soit, la force de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut.<p>

"C'est quelque chose que tu dois ressentir en toi. Expliqua Shun.  
>-Ouais je le sais, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé le bouton marche arrêt pour l'utiliser quand je veux...<br>-Hum... Il est vrai que maintenant pour moi c'est devenu naturel. ...Oh tient."

Yue senti un imposant cosmos, quelque chose d'inquiétant, elle commença à se mettre en position de défense. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shun restait planté de la sorte, la joie sur son visage, une joie qu'elle lui voyait que rarement. Un homme tomba devant eux, il avait une Pandora Box sur son dos.

Durant ses premiers jours au sanctuaire, Yue ne savait pas ce que c'était, puis un jour elle était tombée sur une grosse boîte de métal posée dans le salon. Cette fameuse boîte qui avait quelques motifs et sculptures qui ressortaient. Shun lui avait expliqué que c'était la boîte où était rangée son armure, sa Pandora Box.

En voyant que l'homme qui venait d'arriver vers eux avait une Pandora Box sur le dos, et surtout qu'aucun autres chevaliers lui courraient après, elle en avait conclue, de manière logique, qu'il s'agissait d'un chevalier d'Athéna. Mais son cosmos était bien différent de ceux qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'à présent, et notamment celui de Shun qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, ce cosmos était bien plus agressif, pas mauvais dans le fond, mais très agressif. L'homme avait les cheveux bleu, et un regard assez sévère ainsi qu'une cicatrice entre les deux yeux.

"Ikki!" Lança Shun.

Les deux hommes se tapèrent dans la main en resserrant leur poigne. Ikki? C'était un nom qui rappelait vaguement quelques chose à Yue, mais impossible de se souvenir où elle l'avait entendu.

"Yue, je te présente mon frère Ikki, Ikki voici Yue."

Son frère! Mais bien sûr! C'est pour ça que le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, Shun lui avait déjà vaguement parlé de lui. Elle se trouvait presque honteuse d'avoir oublié cela, car les fois où Shun lui avait parlé de lui, il avait montré un grand respect et une grande affection vis à vis de lui, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait marqué, parce qu'elle ressentait vraiment tout l'amour fraternel que Shun pouvait éprouver pour son frère.

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Déclara Ikki en se penchant en avant. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie Shun.  
>-Pardon?! S'exclama Yue. Nan nan il y a erreur, je suis juste sa colocataire, le temps que je devienne chevalier et trouve un autre logement.<br>-Ah? Fit Ikki suspicieux.  
>-Elle a raison, je l'héberge le temps qu'elle devienne chevalier.<br>-Intéressant cela.  
>-Je veux pas être déplaisante, mais pour des frères je trouve que vous vous ressemblez pas beaucoup. Lança Yue, comme une sorte de vengeance aux sous entendu dont faisait preuve Ikki.<br>-Hé oui, nous sommes bien des frères, nous avons tout deux la même mère. Expliqua Shun en souriant.  
>-Et le même père aussi non?<br>-C'est à dire... Commença Shun en baissant les yeux.  
>-Nous avons tous le même père biologique. Que ce soit Seiya, Hyoga, Shun ou moi même, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Il a eu diverses aventures avec énormément de femmes dans le monde, puis plusieurs années après avoir récupéré Athéna au sanctuaire lors d'un voyage, il nous a recueilli pour qu'on devienne chevalier." Annonça Ikki avec beaucoup de rancœur et de dégoût dans sa voix.<p>

Il avait dit ça comme ça, cash, comme si il se débarrassait de ce "secret", c'était sorti naturellement, comme si il ne voulait pas le cacher. Yue resta choquée face à cette révélation, si elle savait Seiya et ses compagnons liés, elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Shun ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et elle comprenait pourquoi.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire, elle se sentait comme avoir dit une bêtise et s'en voulait. Cependant, cela la fit réfléchir sur un point, peut être que cet homme était aussi son père? Sa mère ; quand Yue lui demandait qui était son père ; lui disait toujours qu'elle avait oublié, que c'était l'histoire d'un soir avec une certaine forme d'anxiété. Yue lui en avait beaucoup voulu adolescente qu'elle ai réussi à oublier qui était son propre père, l'homme avec qui elle l'avait conçu. Souvent elle lui avait reproché qu'à cause de cela elle serait incapable d'être pleinement épanouie sans savoir qui est son père. C'était sa crise d'adolescence, puis en grandissant Yue avait fini par comprendre qu'elle lui cachait pour son bien, qu'elle la cachait elle. Peut être était ce pour cela? Car son père l'avait enfanté comme beaucoup d'autre et avait tenté de la récupérer pour la faire devenir chevalier?

Cela voudrait donc dire que son lien avec Shun serait aussi fraternel? A cette idée elle eu un pincement au cœur, elle aurait pu en être contente, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle espérait se tromper dans ses déductions, elle ne voulait pas ce genre de lien avec lui, pas avec les sentiments qu'elle commençait à avoir.  
>Un lourd silence planait.<p>

"Bien bien, il faut continuer ton entraînement, si tu veux que ton maître t'apprennent les techniques qui te serviront lorsque tu revêtira l'armure de la Colombe.  
>-Oui!<br>-Comme ma méthode n'a pas vraiment porté ses fruits, je te propose d'essayer celle de Shiryu.  
>-D'accord. La méditation c'est ça?<br>-Exactement.  
>-Ça dérange si je reste là à observer? J'ai la sensation que son cosmos est très puissant. Demanda Ikki.<br>-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Yue?  
>-Nan nan c'est bon."<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5 - Brûle mon cosmos!

_**Chapitre 5 - Brûle mon cosmos!**_

* * *

><p>Ikki s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher, Shun et Yue firent de même sur le sol, si la méthode active ne fonctionnait pas, il allait tester la méthode passive. Shun expliqua à Yue où elle devait trouver la source de son pouvoir, et comme l'atteindre et la garder. Yue tentait de se concentrer sur son elle intérieur, et non sur les bruits environnant des autres chevaliers qui s'entraînaient, chose qui lui était difficile. Elle faisait une micro fixation sur le moindre bruit de pas, de choc, des cris des guerriers s'entraînant. La sortant de sa méditation. Ce n'était clairement pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour méditer. Une cascade aurait été moins distrayante. Elle rouvrit un oeil, puis le second, regardant autour d'elle, Shun était calme, posé, serein, il avait visiblement réussi à faire abstraction de tout le bruit environnant. Yue le sentait à son cosmos. Elle regarda Ikki qui lui fit un rapide signe pour l'inciter à continuer, ou du moins réellement commencer. Elle continua de regarder autour d'elle, distraite, puis sous le regard insistant d'Ikki elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Essayant de se concentrer à ce qu'elle pouvait au fond d'elle même pour en oublier les bruits alentour.<p>

"Essaye de trouver un objet de fixation pour que tu puisses oublier tout le reste". Lui conseilla Shun.

Facile à dire quand tout pouvait la distraire et l'extraire de cette méditation. Elle entendait la respiration sereine et calme de Shun, elle se demandait bien comment il arrivait à trouver un point de fixation, quand elle son esprit ne faisait que vagabonder d'un bruit à un autre, d'une pensée à une autre. Elle se dit que peut être en se basant sur le rythme respiratoire de Shun, elle pourrait oublier tout le reste. Sa respiration était très régulière, elle se focalisa dessus, trouvant elle même son propre rythme, elle finit par ne plus prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Elle se concentra sur une idée, une image de ce que pouvait être le cosmos, comme si elle commençait un voyage intérieur pour trouver une source de pouvoir, mais rien ne venait. La seule chose qu'elle trouvait c'était un vide en elle. Aucune source de pouvoir, aucun univers, rien. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux et stopper tout ça, commençant à perdre sa confiance en sa capacité à devenir chevalier, mais elle ressenti une aura apaisante, comme si ce cosmos lui disait de continuer, elle compris que c'était Shun qui la guidait via son cosmos. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle ressentait, il y avait aussi le cosmos d'Ikki, elle ressentait comme un appel au combat, une mise au défis. Elle voulait y répondre, mais elle en était incapable, elle n'en avait pas la force, elle le savait. Cependant, le vide, le néant qu'elle percevait en elle, devenait coloré à mesure qu'elle ressentait ces cosmos. Poussant un peu plus sa conscience pour ressentir son propre cosmos, la source de son pouvoir, elle en senti un troisième, plus puissant que les deux personnes qui étaient autour d'elle, un cosmos des plus apaisant, un cosmos plein de bonté, presque autant que le cosmos de Shun. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour savoir à qui appartenait cet immense cosmos, c'était celui d'Athéna. Athéna qui se trouvait à sa demeure, à plusieurs centaines de mètre d'elle, elle arrivait à ressentir son cosmos d'aussi loin. C'était bien là le cosmos de leur déesse, toujours bienveillant avec eux. Elle arrivait presque à imaginer Athéna lui souriant pour l'encourager à continuer.

Dans son imaginaire, elle représentait les cosmos qui l'entouraient comme des galaxies, ou des étoiles pour les cosmos les plus faibles, elle se recréait un univers en elle, pour trouver le sien. Elle avait une sensation de flottaison, de bien être, elle se sentait bien entouré. Mais être bien entouré ne suffisait pas, c'était pas sa force à elle, il fallait qu'elle la trouve, elle savait qu'elle était là. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti, tout le monde lui avait dit. On lui avait même dit que c'était puissant, elle devrait forcément le sentir elle aussi si c'était si puissant.  
>A force de voyager dans cet univers, elle sentit une certaine chaleur en elle. Yue s'en approchait, elle cherchait à la trouver l'atteindre, mais c'était comme si cette source la fuyait. Pourquoi? Elle avait pourtant accepté qu'elle avait ce potentiel en elle. Si elle pouvait elle crierait à cette source de rester, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle continuait de la fuir. Qu'est ce qu'il lui manquait? Pourquoi la fuir? Elle avait besoin de ce pouvoir. Mais est ce qu'elle y croyait réellement? Cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle croyait en tout cela, elle y croyait, elle l'avait vu. Dès l'instant où Seiya l'avait sauvé, elle avait vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et maintenant elle savait ressentir les cosmos des autres. Mais pourquoi pas le sien? Que lui manquait-il?<p>

Yue pensa que ce qui lui manquait étant dans les paroles qu'Athéna lui avait dites une fois, elle s'éloigna de la source qui l'appelait et la fuyait en même temps pour se rapprocher de celle d'Athéna, peut être que si elle touchait ce puissant cosmos, un déclic se ferait en elle. Le cosmos d'Athéna était plus proche de son être intérieur qu'elle ne le pensait, pour Yue, Athéna devait être le déclencheur. Mais rien, rien ne se passa. Le problème venait bel et bien d'elle-même.  
>"<em>Il faut que j'y arrive.<em>" Pensa-t-elle. Mais y arriverait-elle? Elle le devait. Elle voulait être chevalier, cette puissance était là au fond d'elle, normalement elle devait faire qu'un avec. Elle tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau de cette source qui l'appelait, elle s'approchait, mais cette fois elle restait en place.  
>"<em>Je dois y arriver.<em>" Se dit Yue. Oui elle devait y arriver, accepter pleinement une part de soi même n'était pourtant pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire à faire. Et pourtant si, cette source était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'en était pas croyable, mais après toust ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était elle, elle le savait.  
>La source commença à être attirée par Yue. Elle continuait de tenter de s'en approcher, elle le ressentait cet univers en elle qui l'appelait, il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Et elle le compris à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle devait avoir confiance en elle et sa propre force. L'amadouer, l'accepter était une chose, mais elle devait aussi faire la part des choses.<br>"_J'y arriverais! C'est une part de moi! Je serais chevalier grâce à ça!_" Il y eu comme une explosion en elle, la source avait prit totalement le dessus sur l'univers qu'elle s'était créé avec les autres, elle le ressentait bel et bien à présent son univers, elle l'avait trouvé, il était là, elle l'avait pleinement atteint. Une sensation chaleureuse, mais aussi de puissance infinie. C'était là, présent, en elle, révélée, à sa portée, prête à l'utiliser, le faire exploser. Faire brûler son cosmos!  
>Elle le fit, elle fit brûler son cosmos, elle avait l'impression d'être invincible, extrêmement puissante. Elle était là, elle Yue, future chevalier.<br>Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se releva pleine de joie en s'écriant:

"J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! Je le sens, il est là, je ressent cette force!  
>-Oui tu as enfin pleinement éveillé ton cosmos. Bravo. La félicita Shun.<br>-C'est un puissant cosmos. Remarqua Ikki.  
>-Puissant ou non, j'en ai le contrôle total! Ah cette sensation est merveilleuse! J'ai réussi!"<p>

Yue était pleine de joie, heureuse d'avoir atteint ce stade. Elle se rapprochait de son but de devenir chevalier, elle avait encore du chemin à faire, mais elle s'en rapprochait, elle était sur la voie de devenir celle qu'elle voulait être, être forte.

"Merci Shun! Merci, c'est grâce à toi!"

Elle lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Celui ci en fut des plus surpris, qu'il ne su pas quoi faire. Il finit par lui rendre son étreinte sous l'œil suspicieux de son frère. Yue se retira, le remerciant à nouveau d'une courbette en avant. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir réussi, si plusieurs mois en arrière on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait la puissance de l'univers en elle, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais beaucoup de choses avait changé depuis.

"Que penses tu de m'affronter? Interrogea Ikki.  
>-Ikki, elle n'est pas...<br>-D'accord. Accepta Yue.  
>-Yue, tu n'es pas encore chevalier, ta puissance n'est pas encore développée, tu as toujours du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir affronter Ikki. Moi même je ne...<br>-Si tu t'en donnais la peine Shun, tu rivaliserais aisément avec moi. C'est pour ça que je lui demande à elle de m'affronter, parce que je sais que tu es incapable de m'affronter pour de vrai.  
>-Le respect de ses aînés hein. Fit Yue.<br>-Oui, mais je ne plaisante pas Yue, tu ne fais pas le poids.  
>-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Shun, je vais pas y aller de toute ma puissance, par contre je ne dis pas que je la laisserais gagner.<br>-C'est pas ce que je souhaite de toute manière, c'est pas ce qui m'aidera à progresser.  
>-Hé bien allons y." Annonça Ikki.<p>

Shun s'éloigna, tandis que Yue et Ikki se mirent en position de combat. Shun regarda d'un œil attentif Yue, elle abordait exactement la position de combat qu'il lui avait apprise.

"On voit qui a été ton maître. " Remarqua Ikki.

Yue ne répondit pas, elle prit ce combat très au sérieux. Elle s'élança vers Ikki, première erreur que nota Shun, sa position d'attaque n'était pas bonne, et connaissant son frère, il savait qu'il allait la parer aisément, et ce fut le cas. Le coup qu'avait donné Yue tombait en plein devant la garde d'Ikki, qui bloqua son coup et riposta d'un coup de pied latéral. Yue leva le genoux pour le bloquer, ou surtout se protéger, la force du coup l'envoya au sol un peu plus loin.

"Vous n'avez pas la même taille. Déclara-t-elle en se relavant.  
>-Effectivement je suis plus grand que lui, et par conséquent ton coup était très mal placé. Il faut analyser ton adversaire avant de te lancer à l'attaque.<br>-J'aurais du y penser. J'éviterais de recommencer."

Elle se releva, puis reprit le combat, elle tenta une feinte sur le côté, mais Ikki la vu venir, il lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux en reculant de deux pas, c'était pas d'une extrême violence, mais assez pour la faire souffrir et cracher un peu de sang. Shun s'apprêta à intervenir, mais Yue l'en empêcha. Elle voulait réussir, elle voulait lui porter un coup. Cette fois Ikki attaqua en premier. Il s'élança en voulant donner un coup de poing que Yue bloqua comme elle pu, la force d'Ikki étant supérieur à la sienne, elle le sentit passer malgré tout, elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait un bleu à cet endroit. Ikki enchaîna d'un second coup de poing du gauche que Yue se prit au visage, lui faisant tomber son masque. Il était plus rapide qu'elle, et pourtant elle savait qu'il ne devait même pas être à la moitié de sa force ou vitesse habituelle.

"Je vois enfin le visage de mon adversaire. Charmante au passage.  
>-Si il y avait pas cette règle stupide, je le porterais pas ce masque, mais merci du compliment.<br>-Tu les choisis bien Shun.  
>-Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'aide dans sa formation et l'héberge, c'est tout. Répondit-il.<br>-Si on pouvait reprendre." Fit Yue agacée par la frustration de ses échecs.

Yue se lança de nouveau à l'attaque, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher, habituellement elle y arrivait avec Shun. Shun la laissait-il gagner? Non, au vu du nombre de coup qu'elle avait pris, et le nombre de fois qu'elle avait échoué, ce n'était pas cela, qu'est ce que c'était alors?  
>Ils échangèrent divers coups, à chaque fois, Yue en subissait les dommages, elle avait chuté plus d'une fois, encaissé divers coups de poing et pied sur à peu près toute son anatomie. Shun plusieurs fois avait tenté de stopper ça, mais les deux avait refusé. Ikki lui n'avait rien, pas une seule fois elle avait été assez rapide pour le toucher, pas une seule fois ses muscles se révélaient assez puissant pour encaisser.<br>Cela commençait à beaucoup agacer Yue, c'est alors qu'elle fit attention, sa puissance, à chaque coup qu'il lui donnait, elle sentait quelque chose de particulier. Ce quelque chose qui n'était autre que le cosmos de Ikki, elle le sentait brûler. Ce pouvoir, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore utilisé? Elle aussi elle avait son propre cosmos, il était là en elle, il ne demandait qu'à jaillir, et elle, elle ne l'utilisait pas, n'en profitait pas. Ce n'était pas encore devenu un réflexe pour elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, Ikki utilisait son cosmos pas elle, ses coups avaient par conséquent beaucoup moins de puissance que ceux d'Ikki. Elle commença à pousser son cosmos, elle sentait la puissance en elle, cette chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son être. Ikki le sentait aussi, ce qui le fit sourire. Il attendait que ça. Yue revient à la charge, sa vitesse avait doublé et sa puissance avait été décuplée, elle s'apprêta à donner un coup de poing droit à Ikki, qui esquiva au dernier moment. Cependant la puissance du coup créa une onde qui fissura un rocher qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ils restèrent dans leur positions quelques secondes, reprenant leur souffle, surtout Yue.

"J'aurais pas aimé me le prendre de face. Bien j'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir, ton cosmos est bel et bien impressionnant, il sera intéressant de t'affronter lorsque tu auras appris à le maîtriser pleinement. Déclara Ikki en allant ramasser le masque de Yue pour lui rendre.  
>-Quoi, c'est tout?<br>-Je pense que tu es déjà pas mal amochée, de plus je cherchais surtout à te faire utiliser ton cosmos en situation de combat, et donc de manière naturelle, tu as réussi, tu n'as plus qu'à aller chercher ton armure.  
>-Pour ça, il faut déjà que j'arrive à atteindre mon maître, pour qu'elle m'entraîne avant de recevoir cette armure.<br>-Tu y arrivera, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appris les bases, et même un peu plus. Dit Shun.  
>-Je vais y aller dès maintenant! Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera!"<p>

Yue parti en courant, elle avait des bleu et quelques égratignures, mais cela lui importait peu, elle se sentait enfin la capacité de toucher son maître. Shun la regarda partir de loin, Ikki lui demanda:

"Je suppose que tu vas aller voir si elle réussit.  
>-Oui. Répondit-il simplement.<br>-Mais rien de ce que je crois?  
>-Tout à fait.<br>-Tu serais pas en train d'essayer de te payer la tête de ton frère?  
>-Non, jamais je ne ferais ça. Déclara Shun d'un ton des plus calme et neutre. Je l'ai entraîné, il est normal que je veuille voir le résultat.<br>-Bien. Moi je vais aller voir Athéna, Seiya et les autres.  
>-Tu ne trouvera pas Shiryu, il est au 5 pics.<br>-Comme toujours.  
>-En ce moment c'est plus fréquent que d'habitude."<p>

Shun parti à son tour pour aller voir comment se débrouillerait Yue.

Yue était enfin revenue vers son maître, qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

"Je suis prête maître! S'exclama Yue.  
>-On dirait bien."<p>

La vieille femme se leva, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Shun venait d'arriver, il se trouvait en haut d'une formation rocheuse qui entourait cet endroit. Il regardait en contrebas ce qui se passait, le tout en ayant dissimulé son cosmos.  
>Yue enflamma son cosmos, se lança sur son adversaire, le premier coup qu'elle tenta de porter fut au visage, la vieille femme se protégea, prête à riposter, Yue esquiva au dernier moment l'attaque chargé en cosmos de son maître en faisant un bon arrière. Elle revint à l'assaut, son poing chargé de cosmos, la vieille femme évita l'attaque de peu, mais Yue enchaîna d'un coup de pied que son maître réussi à éviter en s'accroupissant. Yue recula, elle s'appropriait son cosmos, cette force et vitesse toute nouvelle qui ne faisait que progresse. Elle mit toute sa détermination, elle voulait y arriver, elle le devait, elle le ferait!<p>

"Je vais réussir! Tout ce temps à m'entraîner avec Shun n'aura pas été vain! Je suis forte, et je le deviendrais plus encore!" Clama t-elle en s'élançant vers son maître.

Yue son cosmos brûla d'une nouvelle intensité, elle feinta à nouveau son maître, d'un coup droit qu'elle s'apprêta à bloquer, mais elle attaqua du gauche d'une rapidité que la vieille femme ne pu discerner, elle eu à peine le temps de se protéger, la puissance du coup de Yue l'envoya au sol. Yue vint vers elle, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever en déclarant:

"J'ai réussi, nan?  
>-Il semblerait. Je vais donc t'enseigner les techniques de cet armure. Une fois acquise tu passera un dernier test pour savoir si l'armure t'accepte ou non.<br>-Bien maître.  
>-Mon nom est Eiréné.<br>-D'accord Maître Eiréné."

Shun fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait réussi, elle allait pouvoir devenir celle qu'elle voulait être, et cela lui faisait plaisir, il était heureux de voir qu'elle s'approchait encore un peu plus de l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée. A peine elle avait réussi à enflammé son cosmos pour la première fois, qu'une progression fulgurante avait été faite de sa part. Elle s'appropriait ce cosmos bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
>Eiréné commença à expliquer quelques faculté que Yue apprendrait au cours de son entraînement, notamment la capacité de transmettre son cosmos pour soigner ses alliés.<p>

"C'est une capacité propre à l'armure de la Colombe, symbolique de la paix, son porteur est capable via son cosmos d'aider ses prochains.  
>-Ce n'est pas déjà possible?<br>-Si, ou du moins pas tout à fait, il est très possible de faire brûler son cosmos pour aider une autre personne, mais ici il s'agit bien d'une technique particulière de guérison. Là où les techniques d'illusions agit sur le cerveau celle ci agit sur le corps et le guérit plutôt que le faire souffrir."

Eiréné continua ses explication que Yue écouta de manière très attentive.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Agir Stupidement

**_Chapitre 6 - Agir stupidement_**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines que Yue s'entraînait, apprenait les techniques de l'armure. Tout les jours elle faisait brûler son cosmos, ce qui lui prenait une énergie énorme. Eiréné était obligée de lui imposer de se stopper par moment, car elle se surmenait. Elle maîtrisait son cosmos, Eiréné en était même surprise qu'elle puisse l'utiliser si facilement, mais elle atteignait trop rapidement ses limites, elle voulait trop en faire. Trop vite. Elle ne prenait pas le temps d'assimiler correctement, alors qu'elle enregistrait les choses facilement, elle voulait faire les choses trop vite, brûles les étapes de son entraînement pour atteindre plus rapidement son objectif, l'armure.<p>

Le soir elle revenait exténuée et prenait rarement le temps manger, s'endormant bien souvent sur le fauteuil. Elle se réveillait toujours quand Shun la portait jusque son lit, mais elle se rendormait aussitôt. Le matin elle partait très tôt, elle se disait qu'en s'entraînant le plus souvent possible, elle serait chevalier plus rapidement, un raisonnement qu'elle trouvait logique. Elle avait une forte motivation à vouloir devenir chevalier, elle voulait être comme eux. Eux qu'elle admirait. Eux qui l'avait sauvé, guidé à trouver son cosmos. Elle voulait devenir rapidement forte comme eux, et sa motivation avait doublée depuis qu'elle avait affronté Ikki qui l'avait surpassé alors qu'il n'était pas du tout à fond.

Mais si la première semaine avait été concluante, la deuxième semaine le fut moins, son corps commençait rapidement à atteindre ses limites, plusieurs fois son maître lui disait de prendre soin de son corps, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle se surmenait beaucoup trop, ce qui inquiétait, aussi bien Shun qu'Eiréné. Elle avait une fatigue constante, mentale et physique. Quand elle rentrait le soir, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire la totalité du chemin retour. Dès qu'elle passait le pas de la porte, elle se jetait sur le fauteuil, s'effondrant dessus.

Ce soit là en rentrant, elle avait faillit tomber sur le pas de la porte, mais pour faire bonne impression, et ne pas inquiéter Shun, elle réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre sa chambre. Elle s'effondra juste derrière, un bruit qui attira tout de suite l'attention de Shun.

"Yue tout va bien? Demanda Shun derrière la porte.  
>-Ouais... T'inquiète, juste un peu fatiguée... Je vais me coucher direct."<p>

Elle se relevait difficilement, elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles, elle arrivait même pas à ressentir son cosmos. Elle était vidée, elle se dirigea vers son lit, se laissant tomber dessus.

"T'es sûre?  
>-Oui..."<p>

Shun s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour vérifier de lui même, mais elle déclara avant.

"Je suis dans mon lit... T'en fais pas, je vais récupérer cette nuit..."

Elle avait du mal à rester consciente, elle espérait bien que ça avait suffit à le convaincre que ça allait, ou du moins qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Shun se résigna, il préféra la laisser se reposer, il discuterait avec le lendemain.

Le matin, Yue se leva difficilement, elle se sentait pas très bien, ayant du mal à se tenir éveillée, elle avait le vertige, son corps était lourd. Elle du se rasseoir cinq minutes avant de pouvoir se relever sans avoir l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Cependant elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle mangea un truc rapide, puis s'apprêta à partir. Shun la rattrapa, lui prit le visage pour la regarder, l'examiner.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.  
>-Ton teint est blanc, tes yeux semblent ternes, et en plus... il posa sa main sur son front ...t'as de la fièvre. Yue tu te surmènes de trop.<br>-C'est en se surpassant qu'on devient plus fort, il faut que je repousse mes limites.  
>-Il y a repousser ses limites, et agir de manière stupide. C'est un entraînement, pas un combat à mort.<br>-Oh t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis grande.  
>-Justement je m'inquiète, tu ne tiendra pas à ce rythme.<br>-D'accord... J'essayerais de rentrer plus tôt ce soir.  
>-Je serais plutôt d'avis à ce qu'aujourd'hui tu n'ailles pas à ton entraînement, que tu te reposes, tu en as vraiment besoin.<br>-Non, plus vite je maîtriserais cette technique, plus vite je me rapprocherais de mon but, mieux ce sera! Je serais forte!"

Elle s'échappa de l'emprise de Shun, prit son masque et partie. Shun soupira, elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de l'écouter, comme souvent.

Forte, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Yue réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait dit, peut être qu'il avait raison... Non! Plus vite elle aurait cette armure mieux ce serait, elle serait chevalier quoi qu'il en coûte, c'était sa motivation. Plus vite elle le serait, plus vite elle pourra se battre pour la justice qui lui tient tant à cœur. Elle était sur la bonne voie, plus que quelques pas avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir l'armure. C'était pour être forte qu'elle faisait cela, et l'armure était le signe qu'elle le serait. Avoir du cosmos et s'en servir était une chose, mais être chevalier en était une autre. En étant chevalier elle serait reconnue, reconnue comme étant utile, mais plus que tout, elle serait ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait la puissance qu'elle cherchait pour se battre. Cette chose qui lui avait toujours manqué.

Elle appréciait beaucoup que Shun se soucie d'elle, cela la touchait, cependant rien ne la ferait s'éloigner de son but, même sur une courte durée. De plus se fixer sur cet objectif, lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Elle courra jusqu'à son lieu d'entraînement, où elle trouva Eiréné assise en tailleur. Yue était complètement essoufflée, dans son esprit il y eu un léger moment d'absence, un trou noir, comme si elle allait perdre connaissance. Symptôme qu'elle mit de côté. Le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration son maître déclara:

"Tu as très mauvaise mine aujourd'hui.  
>-Oh je viens... de courir... ça doit être... pour ça.<br>-Non, Yue, je pense sincèrement que tu en fait trop. Est ce que tu dors bien la nuit, est ce que tu manges bien? Est ce que tu renouvelle l'énergie de ton corps?  
>-Oui maître. Mentit Yue.<br>-Commençons alors."

Yue fit exploser son cosmos, elle en eu un nouveau vertige. Elle secoua la tête, puis continua. Comme à chaque entraînement de cette technique, Eiréné s'entailla le bras pour que Yue avec son cosmos tente de la soigner, et souvent c'était en vain. Il arrivait parfois que la plaie commençait à se refermer, mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes. Yue avait beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, rien y faisait. La plaie d'Eiréné s'arrêta de saigner au fil des minutes de manière naturelle. Elle fit une nouvelle entaille à côté, tout en prenant soin de nettoyer la plaie précédente. Quand au bout de trois ou quatre tentatives cela ne fonctionnait pas, Eiréné l'entraînait aux techniques offensives. De ce côté là, Yue n'avait aucun problème à pousser son cosmos.

Lors de cet échange de coup, Yue commençait à avoir de plus en plus de moment d'absence. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le déploiement de son cosmos et ses coups manquaient de précision. Sa vision se troublait, elle tenta de persister à garder conscience, mais rien y faisait. Elle se sentit tomber, et perdit connaissance.

Shun avait assisté à la scène, inquiet pour elle, il avait décidé de la suivre, de venir voir comment l'entraînement se passerait. Et son pressentiment avait été juste, il descendit aussitôt de son point d'observation quand il la vit tomber.

"Chevalier d'Andromède, je me disais bien que tu étais là.  
>-Je m'inquiétais pour elle, son état de ce matin était vraiment inquiétant.<br>-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sens ta présence en ces lieux, tu es visiblement aussi curieux.  
>-Il se pourrait bien, mais présentement, c'est mon inquiétude qui m'a amené, et je ne m'étais pas trompé.<br>-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mise en tête ce but de devenir chevalier au plus vite, mais je préfère qu'il y ait des jours où elle ne vienne pas pour que son corps se repose, plutôt qu'en arriver à cette extrémité. Elle n'est pas encore chevalier qu'elle se tue déjà à la tâche.  
>-Je lui ai dit, elle ne m'a pas écouté.<br>-Là elle n'aura pas le choix d'écouter. Prend soin d'elle, le temps qu'elle se remette.  
>-J'y veillerais."<p>

Shun prit Yue, Eiréné l'aida à la mettre sur son dos, puis il se dirigea chez lui.

Yue sentait qu'elle se balançait, mais ce n'était pas son rythme de marche, de plus elle sentait qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol, elle était appuyée contre quelque chose, elle était portée. Pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose de vert qui lui passa devant le visage, c'était trouble, mais elle comprit. Portée, du vert, appuyé contre un corps chaud, la déduction se fit rapidement dans sa tête malgré son était de semi conscience. Elle aurait bien fait un mouvement de recul, de gêne par rapport à cette situation, mais son corps ne bougea pas. Elle avait du mal à sentir ses muscles, et ses pensées commençaient à devenir une nouvelle fois trouble, elle se sentit se perdre à nouveau. La seule réaction que son corps eu par rapport à cette situation, ce fut le rythme de son cœur qui s'était accéléré d'un coup. Elle le sentait taper dans sa poitrine plus fortement que d'habitude, puis ce fut à nouveau le trou noir.  
>Quand Yue reprit pleinement conscience, elle se réveilla en sursaut, se relevant d'un geste brusque. La petite serviette éponge qui était sur son front en était tombée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ce n'était pas sa chambre, trop bien rangée pour que ce soit le cas. Sur le chevet à côté d'elle, il y avait un bol de soupe, il était encore chaud au vu de la fumée qu'il dégageait. Cependant, elle n'osa pas y toucher. Son masque était à côté du bol. Quand elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit, constatant cela elle voulut se lever, Shun entra dans la pièce à ce moment là. Ses jambes tremblèrent et fléchirent quand elle tenta de s'appuyer dessus, elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, Shun vint l'aider à se remettre en place.<p>

"Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu te lèves. Déclara-t-il.  
>-Qu'est ce que je fais dans ta chambre?<br>-Mon lit est plus grand que le tient, et ton sommeil semblait agité.  
>-Je vois...<br>-Tient mange tant que c'est encore chaud.  
>-Nan c'est bon je n'ai...<br>-Mange, sinon c'est moi qui te fais manger.  
>-Bon bon ça va."<p>

Shun lui posa le plateau sur les genoux. Yue tenta de prendre la cuillère, mais elle ne sentait pas ses muscles, elle ne savait pas si il y avait prise ou non, et quand elle tenta de porter la cuillère à sa bouche, elle lui lâcha des mains. Elle n'avait aucune force.

"P*t*in c'est quoi ce délire, je tient pas sur mes jambes, et maintenant je ne suis pas foutue de tenir une cuillère?  
>-Je te l'avais dit que tu te surmenais de trop. Ton corps à atteint ses limites.<br>-Ca ne devait pas se passer comme cela...  
>-Pourquoi t'être surmenée à ce point? Ton corps ne t'as pas alerter qu'il atteignait ses limites? Interrogea Shun.<br>-Si, mais vous les chevaliers, vous surpassez pas vos limites?  
>-Quand nos vies sont en jeu, quand nous combattons pour Athéna. Là oui, nous donnons tout ce que nous avons, mais c'est un cas extrême.<br>-Mais tu disais pas que vos entraînements étaient très dur?  
>-J'ai du te dire aussi que ça dépendait. Tu as une maître sage, qui préfère avoir un élève en forme plutôt qui se surmène inutilement. Tu apprend plus vite que la moyenne en plus. Profites en, c'est pas donné à tous les chevaliers d'avoir un maître comme cela, bien qu'Athéna tente de changer les choses."<p>

Shun disait cela presque en connaissance de cause. Si lui avait eu beaucoup de mal à cause de sa bonté naturelle ; ne voulant pas se battre inutilement ; il savait que pour son frère Ikki ça n'avait pas du tout été la même chose. C'était pour cela qu'il était revenu complètement changé, un entraînement extrêmement brutal que ce soit sur le plan physique ou psychologique, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

"Apprend à ton rythme, sans te surmener, c'est comme ça que tu deviendra un excellent chevalier.  
>-Tu crois?<br>-C'est certain. Pour qu'Ikki veuille t'affronter ainsi, c'est que tu l'intéresse, que tu as un gros potentiel.  
>-Et toi?<br>-Je crois en toi, tout simplement."

Yue tenta de cacher son malaise en baissant la tête, des paroles qui lui allaient droit au cœur, qui la touchait, surtout venant de lui. Pour ne pas rester sur ce sentiment de gêne, elle tenta une deuxième fois l'expérience de la cuillère, mais ce fut un second échec, par conséquent Shun lui proposa:

"Laisse je vais t'aider.  
>-Quoi?! Certainement pas! Il est hors de questions que tu me fasses manger, je suis assez grande pour le faire! S'écria t-elle après un troisième échec qui l'agaçait fortement.<br>-Yue, tu m'a déjà assez inquiété, maintenant tu me laisse faire, sinon je le fais de force."

Yue regarda Shun, et ses yeux en disait long, il comptait visiblement pas changer d'avis. Son regard qui était habituellement doux et plein de gentillesse, il était présentement à la limite du sévère, mais au fond, Yue y voyait beaucoup d'inquiétude. Elle céda à contre cœur, cœur qui se mit à battre à tout rompre quand Shun lui donna la première cuillère. C'était gênant! Gênant pour elle de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Se retrouver à un stade de bébé à se faire donner à manger par un autre. Et c'était d'autant plus gênant car c'était Shun. Elle pouvait pas le regarder de face, elle se maudissait d'être dans cet état. Chose qui était entièrement de sa faute, elle en avait conscience, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

"Pas la peine d'être gênée. Déclara Shun la voyant être légèrement rouge et regarder de l'autre côté.  
>-Bien sûre que si il y a de quoi, tu t'imagines toi un jour, qu'une personne te donnes à manger comme ça?<br>-Hum... Fit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Quand je serais vieux peut être?  
>-Je suis sérieuse!<br>-Oui je sais, je comprend bien, mais pas la peine d'être gênée, d'autant que cela ne me dérange pas. Tient, aaaaaaaah.  
>-Shun! S'exclama t'elle. Te fiche pas de moi!"<p>

Elle aurait bien tenté de lui mettre une tape, mais ses muscles ne répondait pas, ses possibilités de mouvement étaient des plus limitées. Elle avait commencé à lever le bras, qui était retombé aussitôt, las.

"Je te taquine un peu, que tu reprennes du poil de la bête. Dit-il en posant une main sur sa tête.  
>-Je ne suis pas une enfant. Lança t'elle en croisant les bras contrariée."<p>

Elle continua de manger, toujours aussi gênée. Ce genre de petit geste affectif dont il faisait preuve, la déroutait toujours plus. Dans sa tête elle se disait toujours vouloir être seulement copain, mais malgré cela, ses intentions, ses gestes, sa façon d'être la touchait de plus en plus. En plus il avait un physique qu'elle trouvait fort plaisant, attirant. "Seulement copain" n'était plus envisageable, et elle le savait. Se forcer à penser l'inverse était aller contre ses sentiments qui allait au delà de ça, mais jusqu'où? Mais surtout elle ne voulait pas se le permettre, si il était possible qu'ils aient le même père, elle se refusait à cela. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se l'autoriser, pas si il était son frère. Ou peut être que ce sentiment en elle était de l'amour fraternel? Bien sûr que non, ce serait se mentir de penser cela, pas avec l'attirance qu'elle lui trouvait.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, elle croisa son regard qu'elle ne soutint pas longtemps, elle le savait, c'était pas comme un frère qu'elle le voyait, pas comme un copain, c'était plus que ça.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Tu me manques

**_Chapitre 7 - Tu me manques_**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Yue se leva en début d'après midi, elle avait fait une grasse matinée qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle prit sa douche, alla manger quelque chose puis s'apprêta à sortir, quand elle vit Athéna sur le devant de la porte.<p>

"Athéna? Que nous vaut votre venue?  
>-Bonjour, Yue, Shun.<br>-Saori-san. Lança Shun d'un signe de tête.  
>-Je viens ici pour toi Yue. J'ai pris en charge les dépenses pour ta future demeure au sanctuaire.<br>-Vous êtes sérieuse? S'étonna Yue.  
>-Bien entendu, tu es sous ma protection, et très possiblement bientôt à mon service, il me semble des plus normal que je participe d'une quelconque manière.<br>-Tu ne le savais pas Yue? C'est Saori qui survient à nos besoins, grâce à la fortune des Kido, qui ne cesse de s'accroître au fil du temps. Saori gère les actions de la famille, la fortune. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous passent énormément de temps au sanctuaire, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de travail nous permettant de survivre, par conséquent c'est Saori qui s'en charge. Expliqua Shun.  
>-D'accord, je ne savais pas.<br>-As tu beaucoup d'affaire à transporter? Voulu savoir Saori.  
>-Non, juste quelques vêtement qui tiennent dans un grand sac. Répondit Yue.<br>-Je te propose donc d'y aller maintenant? A moins que tu ai quelque chose d'autre de prévue.  
>-Non pas du tout. Je vais faire ma valise de ce pas."<p>

Yue se posait une question, comment Athéna avait-elle su qu'elle serait là, et non pas à son entraînement? Peut être avait-elle ressenti son cosmos, c'était là la seule explication que trouvait Yue.

Elle alla dans "sa" chambre, sortit son sac, et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Elle entendait Shun et Saori discuter dans le salon, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Quelques vêtements et deux trois magazines, c'est au final tout ce qu'elle avait. Ses affaires qu'elle avait emmené en voyage, elle ne possédait pas d'attache ailleurs qu'au Sanctuaire, et par conséquent, n'avait pas d'objet de valeur, si ce n'est aucun.

Deux sentiments se mêlaient en elle, la joie d'avoir son propre chez elle, l'indépendance. Mais elle avait aussi un pincement au cœur de quitter cet endroit, cette maisonnette. Elle s'y plaisait bien, et s'était habituée à la collocation, elle était plus qu'habituée à la présence de Shun. En rangeant ses affaires, elle retrouva le t-shirt que Shun lui avait prêté et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rendu, le regardant quelques minutes, elle le déposa sur le lit. Elle ramassa ses magazines, tassa la poubelle, et rangea un peu les choses qui traînait, puis elle sortit de la pièce, prête.

Shun lui pris son sac, et les accompagna. Sa nouvelle demeure se trouvait plus proche de son lieu d'entraînement, et par conséquent plus loin du sanctuaire. C'était une petite maison, non loin de plusieurs autres, un petit village. Ils entrèrent, la maison était simplement composée d'un salon-cuisine, une salle de bain, un toilette et une chambre. Rien de plus, parfaitement aménagé pour quelqu'un de seule. Le frigo était plein, il y avait quelques fruits dans une corbeille sur une table dans la cuisine. Un fauteuil dans le salon, un meuble télé. La salle de bain comportait lavabo plus douche. Dans la chambre il y avait une armoire, un lit deux places, un petit chevet et un bureau mit sous la fenêtre. L'endroit était simple mais plaisait à Yue.

Saori expliqua à Yue, que si elle avait besoin de nourriture ou autre, il suffisait qu'elle aille à un magasin particulier qui se trouvait dans la petite ville proche du sanctuaire, et qu'il suffisait qu'elle donne son nom qui était répertorié, tout frais étant par la suite adressé à Saori. Il en était de même pour les vêtements, cependant ils ne devaient pas en abuser, ils avaient le droit à un certain plafond, que Saori estimait comme largement suffisant pour quelqu'un de seul.  
>Shun alla posé le sac de Yue dans sa chambre, puis s'apprêta à repartir avec Saori, à Yue vint adresser ses remerciement.<p>

"Je te souhaite de réussir à devenir chevalier de la Colombe. Dit Athéna. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, pouvoir savoir que tu sera parmi les nôtres, car je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaite.  
>-Je le serais! C'est une promesse que je me suis faite."<p>

Puis Saori sortit, il restait encore Shun.

"Bon... Hé bien ce fut une intéressante cohabitation. Déclara Yue.  
>-Oui, ce fut un plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie.<br>-Ca va me faire bizarre je pense, mais bon, on se reverra hein.  
>-Bien sûre. Affirma Shun.<br>-Hé bien à la prochaine alors."

Yue lui tendit la main, que Shun serra, puis il partit. Il se retourna pour lui faire un signe de main auquel elle répondit. Se serrer la main, ils en étaient donc là... Après tout qu'avait-elle espéré d'autre? Elle n'avait jamais réellement exprimé l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et lui n'avait rien montré de particulier.

Yue était à présent seule, dans cette petite maison. Après avoir écarté ses pensées négatives, une certaine joie s'empara d'elle, un sentiment de liberté. Elle alla dans sa chambre, se laissant tombée sur le lit, un grand sourire au lèvre. Elle était indépendante, libre, et quasiment reconnue comme faisant parti des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas pour l'être entièrement, avoir l'armure. Et elle le ferait! Mais cette fois elle ne se surmènerais pas, elle avait compris la leçon. Elle ne voulait plus revivre le fait de se faire donner à manger par Shun. Son sourire de liberté commença à s'estomper, elle qui avait chassé ses pensées négative...

Elle alla faire un tour, prenant son masque, toujours le masque, un jour elle ferait en sorte de forcer à briser cette règles complètement illogique. Elle se balada dans le petit village où elle habitait, un petit village qui semblait très sympathique, et vivant. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues, ça courait, criait, sous le regard attentif des parents qui discutait. Les commerçants, bien que peu nombreux étaient actif. C'était un petit village qui avait tout l'air d'être paisible et accueillant. Quand ils virent Yue, et surtout le masque qu'elle portait sur le visage, plusieurs enfants accoururent vers elle plein de joie et d'admiration:

"Woooaaaah une femme chevalier! Vous portez quelle armure?!  
>-Au risque de vous décevoir, pour le moment aucune, mais j'y travaille, je deviendrais le chevalier de la Colombe! S'exclama fièrement Yue.<br>-Oooooh! Mais c'est trop génial ça! J'adore les chevaliers, grâce à eux, notre monde est en sécurité, Athéna nous protège, et avec eux rien ne peut arriver à Athéna.  
>-Je suis sûre que grâce à vous Athéna sera en sécurité! S'écria un second enfant.<br>-Elle est déjà bien entourée, je doute que je soit vraiment indispensable, mais je ferais mon possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, c'est une promesse!  
>-Merci!"<p>

Ces enfants étaient plein d'admiration devant Athéna, dont ils avaient entendu les récits de guerre, elle et ses chevaliers avaient tout fait pour les protéger. Ils en étaient plus que reconnaissant et admiratif. Les enfants s'en allèrent de nouveau jouer. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Yue fit le chemin inverse pour rentrer. Bizarrement, la lumière était éteinte, d'habitude dès qu'elle... Pourquoi était-elle revenue à la maison de Shun?! Habituée à y revenir, elle n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait, ni au fait qu'elle avait dépassé son nouveau chez elle. Machinalement, elle était retournée chez Shun. Cependant, cela l'intriguait de ne voir aucune lumière, et elle ne ressentait pas non plus son cosmos, la maison était vide. Il avait du être envoyé en mission, c'est du moins ce que déduit Yue. Cette déduction lui fit un léger pincement au cœur.

Elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner à son vrai chez elle. Rentrée elle commença à faire à manger, pour partir sur de bonne base pour la reprise de son entraînement le lendemain. Yue chercha désespérément le riz, elle ne retrouvait rien. Tout avait changé de place.

"Shun où tu as mis le... Ah oui c'est vrai..."

Non, ce n'était pas tout qui avait changé de place, mais elle qui avait déménagé. Ce sentiment lui revenait, celui de la solitude, et un nouveau se créait, celui du manque.

Elle continua de chercher pendant cinq bonne minutes en retournant tous les placards, elle finit enfin par trouver son paquet de riz. Elle en mit dans l'autocuiseur tout neuf sur la planche de travail, elle versa sans regarder avant qu'une pensée la frappe "_Mince non, je suis toute seule._" Elle s'arrêta dans son geste. "_Je pensais pas avoir pris autant l'habitude de vivre à deux en près de deux mois._" Pensa-t-elle. Yue continua sa cuisine, mangea et alla se coucher pour être en forme pour son entraînement, c'était son unique but.

Au bout de trois semaines, Yue maîtrisait la technique du Healing Wings, mais il lui restait encore plusieurs choses à apprendre avant de pouvoir revêtir l'armure. En se focalisant uniquement sur ses entraînements, elle avait beaucoup progressé. Eiréné était particulièrement fière d'elle, et de la motivation qu'elle affichait. Tout en agissant sagement et sans se surmener.

Dans le privé, elle tentait de prendre l'habitude de vivre seule depuis qu'elle avait son propre logement, la première semaine avait été assez difficile, mais elle avait finit pas s'habituer. Shun, à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, était parti quelques temps dans son pays natal. Chose qui avait quelque peu atristé Yue, d'autant qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Cependant elle tentait de s'en accommoder, d'écarter toute pensée qui l'éloignait de son but.

Son entraînement du jour consistait à ce qu'elle concentre le plus de cosmos possible dans son poing et le faire sortir en un coup. Chaque essais qu'elle tentait elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pleinement, le cœur n'y était pas, pas aujourd'hui, elle était distraite.

"Yue je veux bien t'entraîner, mais il faut que tu y mettes du tient. C'est quoi ces coups tout mou sans aucune conviction?  
>-Désolée Maître Eiréné. S'excusa Yue d'une courbette.<br>-Je te laisse partir, mais tu as intérêt à revenir demain, avec toute la conviction que tu avais avant! Je n'entraîne pas les lavettes moi, j'entraîne ceux qui en veulent, ce n'est pas ton cas actuellement. Les deux semaines passées tu était parfaite, et voilà que maintenant tu n'a plus de volonté? Tu vacille d'un extrême à l'autre! Va retrouver ta motivation, tu as intérêt à revenir avec demain.  
>-Oui maître."<p>

Yue parti la tête basse. Elle voulait être chevalier, c'était son plus grand souhait, pourtant ce jour là elle n'arrivait à rien. Une forte sensation de manque lui occupait l'esprit, mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle voulait être forte, elle était sur la bonne voie! Mais il y avait des jours comme ça, où le cœur n'y était plus. Elle avait beau tenté d'essayer d'éloigner ces pensées, elles revenaient toujours. Cette fois plus forte que jamais.

Elle se rendit au sanctuaire pour aller voir des visages amicaux, depuis deux semaines, elle ne voyait plus personne, et cela finissait par la déranger. Elle passa les temples du zodiaque. En passant par la maison de la Balance elle vit un homme, grand, visiblement plutôt musclé, qui portait une armure d'or. Il avait de long cheveux noir. Il ne fut pas longtemps à Yue pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du chevalier d'or de la Balance, Shiryu. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu, c'était de loin. Celui ci se mit en travers de son chemin et l'interrogea:

"Qui es tu? Comment as tu passé les autres maisons?  
>-Je suis Yue, une apprentie chevalier.<br>-Yue? Ton nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Ah oui je me souviens, Seiya m'a déjà parlé de toi. Tu es en train d'être formée pour l'armure de la Colombe, et Shun a été ton maître pour les base technique du combat. Ikki t'a aidé à poussé ton cosmos en combat.  
>-Oui c'est bien cela, je vois que les informations circulent bien ici. Remarqua Yue, surprise qu'il connaisse autant de détail.<br>-Quand on est chevalier d'or, oui. Je me présente donc, je suis Shiryu, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance, anciennement chevalier de Bronze du Dragon.  
>-Enchantée. Je suis Yue chevalier de... rien du tout.<br>-Pourquoi parcours tu les douze maisons?  
>-Je vais voir le chevalier d'Or du Verseau, Hyoga, nous sommes amis.<br>-Bien bien, je te laisse passer.  
>-Merci."<p>

Puis Yue parti, traversant les autres maisons afin de pouvoir atteindre la maison du Verseau. Les autres chevaliers d'Or l'avait plusieurs fois vu, et à présent la laissait passer sans même s'en préoccuper. Elle entra dans le temple mais ne vit pas Hyoga. Elle fit le tour des lieux mais rien. Elle n'aimait pas rester longtemps dans ce temple, Hyoga avait tendance à faire baisser la température ambiante, et elle ne supportait pas le froid.

"Bon bah il n'est pas là, tant pis."

En sortant de la maison du Verseau elle tomba nez à nez avec Hyoga, habillé en civil, portant sa Pandora Box sur le dos.

"Tu n'es pas à ton entraînement? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Non, aujourd'hui était un jour sans, le cœur n'y était pas. Je veux toujours devenir chevalier, je ferais tout pour cela, mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, un truc me manque. Expliqua t-elle en s'asseyant sur les marches devant la maison.<br>-Je vois, c'est vrai que ça fait trois semaines qu'il est parti et qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles.  
>-Oui, je me sens seule du coup. Je pensais que je pourrais le voir régulièrement, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il avait déjà une vie.<br>-Je comprend, il est difficile de passer d'une situation de vie en communauté, à une vie seule, surtout quand on tient à la personne avec qui on habitait. Fit Hyoga en souriant, amusé de la voir dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans s'en rende compte.  
>-C'est vrai, ça me manque.<br>-Il te manque.  
>-Oui, beaucoup. ...Hein?! Heu non non c'est pas ce que je veux dire! S'agita Yue.<br>-Je le savais, c'était tellement évident! Lança Hyoga. Il y a deux semaines, tu es venu me voir pour me parler de son départ qui t'as surprise, et maintenant ça. Tu es trop facile à décrypter.  
>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nia Yue.<br>-Tu es attirée par le beau et charmant Shun.  
>-Tu sais que dis comme ça, ça sonne très louche?<br>-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est les jolies demoiselles que j'aime, je te le laisse volontiers, j'ai déjà celle qu'il me faut.  
>-Contente pour toi. Mais il n'y a rien, on est juste bon copain, après tout c'est normal après le temps passé ensemble. Je ne vais pas nier le fait qu'il est attirant, mais je ne le suis pas particulièrement! Tenta d'expliquer Yue.<br>-Tu m'en dira tant.  
>-Cependant il est vrai que ça me manque cette situation... Les encouragements qu'il me donnait, sa façon de croire en moi, les quelques situations maladroite. Puis c'était mon infirmier personnel.<br>-Je reconnais bien là Shun. Toujours attentionné envers les autres. C'est quelqu'un de naturellement bon avec ceux qui l'entourent."

Hyoga avait raison, Shun lui manquait, que ce soit par les attentions dont il pouvait faire preuve ou simplement sa présence. Trois semaines sans lui, et voilà qu'elle se révélait presque incapable de vivre sans. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour tenter de faire disparaître les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, mais il n'en fut rien, elle n'avait pas réussi. La journée, ses entraînements lui prenaient toutes ses pensées, mais le soir, quand elle devait se faire à manger, où quand elle allait se coucher, c'était une autre histoire. Les premiers repas qu'elle avait passé seule, elle avait fait à manger pour deux, par habitude. Au début elle était pas trop mécontente de sa situation, au fil des jours, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, lui entre autre. Vainement elle avait tenté de refoulée toutes ces pensées, mais rien y faisait.

Régulièrement elle passait devant chez lui en espérant le trouver, mais c'était toujours vide. Et ce jour ci, ce manque avait prit le dessus la journée, le temps commençait à être très long sans lui. Aucune nouvelle, elle s'en inquiéterait presque. Et si il avait tout simplement une femme dans sa vie? Yue refusa de penser à cet éventualité, cela lui faisait trop mal. Elle se ressaisit, c'était qu'un coup de blues passager après tout, devenir chevalier était plus important pour elle. Oui c'était plus important... Non, ça ne l'était pas, son but premier restait d'être chevalier, mais elle pouvait pas refouler ses sentiments. Se mentir ainsi n'était plus possible.

"Toute façon, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Murmura Yue.  
>-Que dis tu?<br>-Je ne peux pas, Ikki m'a dit que vous aviez le même père, je ne connais pas le mien, et ma mère m'a toujours caché de quelques chose, comme si elle m'empêchait d'accomplir une destinée. Je me suis dit qu'il était possible qu'on soit de la même famille, et qu'elle me cachait de mon père qui voulait que je sois formée pour devenir chevalier si jeune.  
>-Je vois... Je ne pense pas que tu sois une de nos sœurs. Après nos combats, Ikki et moi-même ; connaissant le secret qui pesait sur nous ; avons fouillé dans les archives de la famille Kido. Pas très légalement, mais n'en parle pas à Saori. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Cet homme avait répertorié tous les enfants qu'il a fait et ceux envoyé sur les lieux d'entraînement, les garçons. De tous les noms que je me souviens, tu n'en fait pas partie. Raconta Hyoga en regardant le ciel.<br>-C'est vrai? Voulu savoir Yue rassurée.  
>-Oui, je ne pourrais pas te donner une certitude à 100%, mais il y avait extrêmement peu de fille dans le listing, et aucune Yue.<br>-Je suis soulagée...  
>-Ton amour n'est pas incestueux.<br>-C'est pas de l'amour, c'est... c'est... Mais Yue fut incapable de trouver un autre mot qui pouvait correspondre. Promet moi de ne rien lui dire.  
>-Oui oui c'est promis. Dit-il en souriant.<br>-Mais si Monsieur Kido n'est pas mon père, de quoi me cachait ma mère? Se demanda Yue.  
>-Je ne peux pas te répondre."<p>

Elle continua de discuter avec Hyoga un petit moment, chose qui lui faisait très plaisir, elle trouvait que c'était une personne très agréable et sympathique. Elle s'était tellement mise en tête de se fixer sur son entraînement pour oublier Shun, qu'elle en avait oublié de voir des amis. Chose qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais. Cette discussion lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle pouvait repartir pour son entraînement pleine de motivation. C'était peut être pas grand chose, mais ça l'avait remise en forme de voir des visages qu'elle connaissait bien, et surtout de se confier à quelqu'un.

Elle reparti pleine de volonté, et si elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner avec son maître elle décida de s'entraîner dehors à côté de chez elle. Les jeunes enfants qu'elle avait croisé lors de son arrivée la regardaient faire. Impressionnés par le cosmos qu'elle dégageait. Les coups qu'elle donnait dégageait beaucoup de puissance, si bien que la falaise derrière chez elle commençait à se fissurer alors qu'elle en était plutôt loin.  
>Elle poussa toujours plus loin son cosmos, puis un mouvement, un nom lui vint naturellement en tête:<p>

"Columba White Punch!" S'écria t'elle en lançant le coup de poing le plus puissant qu'elle n'ai jamais fait.

La forme lumineuse d'une blanche colombe se créa autour de son poing, allant droit vers la falaise prenant une forme de boule de lumière. L'effet escompté était là, cependant, il était beaucoup plus grand que prévu. La force du coup si puissante creusa un impacte de 3 bon mètres de diamètre dans la paroi rocheuse. Paroi qui se fissura sur toute la hauteur, un énorme bruit se propagea. Puis plus rien, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. Un gros rocher tomba d'en haut, les enfants apeurés commentèrent à partir en courant. Yue fit brûler son cosmos, d'un bon elle arriva sur le toit de sa maison, puis d'un autre bon elle s'éleva dans les airs droit vers le rocher. D'un coup du Columba White Punch l'énorme pierre fut réduite en poussière en une fraction de seconde. Son atterrissage fut moins géré que son attaque et ses sauts, si bien qu'elle le loupa en tombant sur le côté.  
>Les enfants virent à sa hauteur pour voir si elle allait bien.<p>

"Tout va bien Yue?  
>-Oui oui, vous en faîtes pas, je me suis juste un peu tordue la cheville, mais rien de grave.<br>-Merci de nous avoir sauvé.  
>-Bah c'est la moindre des choses, c'était de ma faute toute façon.<br>-Quel coup puissant! S'exclama un des enfants.  
>-Les chevaliers d'or pourrait trembler devant toi! S'écria un second.<br>-Ha ha, nan j'en doute, j'ai déjà pas le niveau de certains chevaliers bronze, alors les chevaliers d'or c'est pas pour tout suite." Rigola Yue.

Après avoir un peu rigolé avec eux, elle rentra se reposer pour être encore plus en forme le lendemain.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Yue de la Colombe

_**Chapitre 8 - Yue de la Colombe**_

* * *

><p>Yue avait montré les progrès qu'elle avait fait à son maître et notamment le Columba White Punch, dont Eiréné était très impressionnée.<p>

"Je pense qu'il est bientôt l'heure que tu tente d'avoir l'armure, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite, mais avant je vais t'enseigner une technique, si le Columba White Punch t'es venu naturellement, celle ci il faut que je te l'apprenne. Son nom est Flight of Death.  
>-Pas très encourageant comme nom." Remarqua Yue.<p>

Eiréné ne répondit pas à cette remarque et entra dans de longue explications que Yue écouta avec intérêt. Après cela, elles passèrent à la pratique, Yue s'exerça quelques fois, et une fois qu'elle réussit à comprendre cette technique, Eiréné lui fit passer l'ultime test pour récupérer l'armure de Bronze de la Colombe.

Eiréné sorti la Pandora Box de sa demeure, la plaçant devant Yue, l'appel qu'elle ressentait depuis tout ce temps venait bien de l'armure. Elle s'approcha mais fut éjectée par un mur invisible qui lui desservit une décharge électrique. Yue se releva, sentant des picotements lui parcourir le corps. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi un tel rejet? Elle retenta l'expérience, le résultat fut le même. Elle regarda son maître, qui lui donna l'explication.

"Un mur protège cette armure, pour ne pas être portée par quelqu'un de néfaste, une armure dont les intentions sont aussi pure, à quelques défenses. A toi te trouver comment passer outre."

Yue tenta à nouveau l'approche mais rien. Fallait donc tenter autre chose, elle chargea son poing en cosmos et lança un Columba White Punch, le résultat fut très loin d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle se prit un retour de coup de pleine face, et de la même puissance que son attaque, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, tout en ayant été propulsé plus loin. Elle était complètement sonnée, ses muscles souffraient. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé un jour se prendre de plein fouet sa propre attaque. Se relever fut difficile, elle arrivait pas à se remettre les idées au clair, et les effets de sa propres attaque restaient. Au bout de quelques minutes elle revint à l'assaut. Tous les coups qu'elle donnait, elle les recevait à nouveau, elle arrêta les frais au bout d'une dizaine d'assauts, la force était complètement inutile. Non seulement, c'est elle qui souffrait le plus, mais il n'y avait aucune amélioration, c'était bien pire, la barrière invisible semblait devenir plus solide.

"Si ton armure sera ta partenaire de combat, ce n'est pas en y allant par la force que tu obtiendra ses faveurs." Expliqua Eiréné.

Evidemment, elle le savait, mais avait tenté le coup, car elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela la contrariait, et dans ces cas, elle devenait plus agressive. Être rejetée par son armure ainsi, alors qu'elle l'appelait, la contrariait fortement. Elle tenta à nouveau une approche douce, mais l'armure la rejeta quand même. La Colombe pouvait-elle réellement rejeté son potentiel porteur? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas?

Elle regarda son maître, qui ne lui dit rien. Cependant elle lui montra quelque chose, l'armure ne la rejetait pas elle, elle pouvait même poser sa main sur la Pandora Box. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Yue, si Eiréné avait été l'ancien porteur de l'armure? Jamais elle n'y avait songé, mais toutes les techniques qu'elle lui apprenait, le fait qu'en plus elle gardait l'armure. C'était si évident, et pourtant, jamais ça ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Cependant, cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Eiréné porta une main à son cœur, elle était sereine, dégageant une certaine harmonie, une certaine forme de paix intérieure. C'était ça, la paix intérieur, être dénué de doute, Yue fit brûler son cosmos, sans qu'il en devienne agressif, et s'avança sereine vers l'armure, pensant être en paix avec son cœur, cependant elle se fit à nouveau rejeter.

"Je ne comprend pas, je suis pourtant en paix avec moi même. Lança Yue.  
>-Il y a forcément des choses qui te perturbe, des choses qui sont très importante pour toi qui font que tu ne peux pas être sereine face à ton armure."<p>

Yue réfléhit quelques minutes sur ce que ça pouvait être, elle trouva facilement: Shun. Si elle avait accepté les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, un doute lui restait sur le cœur, un doute qu'elle pensait avoir dissipé avec les paroles de Hyoga. N'était-elle pas réellement une de ses sœurs, une parmi tant d'autres? Elle n'arrivait pas à être sereine avec cela au fin fond de ses pensées. Ses sentiments pleinement acceptés, se dire que peut être... Mais qu'elle pourrait pas à cause de leur lien de sang. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle soit sure. La seule solution qui lui venait en tête, c'était d'aller demander à Athéna si elle avait une quelconque information. Ayant été élevé par cet homme, elle savait peut être quelque chose.

"Maître Eiréné, puis-je vous demander quelque chose avant de pouvoir récupérer mon armure?  
>-Qu'est ce donc?<br>-Il faut que j'aille voir Athéna, que je sache.  
>-Si cela te permet d'accomplir ta destinée en revêtant cette armure, hé bien soit. Vas."<p>

Yue partit en courant remerciant son maître. Athéna devait forcément savoir. Elle avait tout hérité de ce vieil homme, il l'avait élevé. Tout ses secrets, elle avaient du les apprendre au fils des ans. Sans doute pas les plus glorieux, c'était assez égoïste de sa part de demander cela à Athéna, mais il fallait qu'elle sache, ce blocage sentimental empiétait sur sa voie de chevalier. "_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui..._" Se dit-elle.

Elle monta tous les escaliers du sanctuaire, traversa les différentes maisons, dont la maison de la Balance, vide comme bien souvent. Une fois arrivée devant la porte menant à Athéna, reprenant son souffle, elle se posa une question. Comment allait-elle pouvoir formuler sa demande? Elle ne voulait pas froisser Seiya qui serait sans doute présent, et cela l'embêtait de faire ressasser ce genre de choses à Athéna , cet homme était quand même celui qui l'avait élevé, offert un avenir. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps, quand elle entendit une voix s'élever:

"Entre Yue, j'ai sentit ta présence."

Yue ouvra la porte, trouvant une Athéna sur son fauteuil. Seiya avec elle comme elle l'avait deviné. C'était à se demander pourquoi il existait une maison du Sagittaire, Seiya n'y était quasiment jamais, tout comme Shiryu n'était quasiment jamais présent dans la maison de la Balance. Yue s'avança doucement, tentant de trouver une question qui ne fasse pas trop suspicieux dans ses intentions profondes, après tout si elle voulait savoir, ce n'était pas que pour l'armure. Plus que savoir si il était bien son père, c'était surtout par rapport à ses sentiments pour Shun. Yue toussota un peu, puis s'agenouilla devant Athéna.

"Athéna-sama.  
>-Que me vaut ta visite?<br>-Hé bien... Je me demandais... Je me demandais... Je... Je sais pas comment demander ça. Puis je ne voudrais pas froisser Seiya.  
>-Je peux quitter la salle si tu le désires. Fit Seiya.<br>-C'est que... je sais pas trop...  
>-Tu peux demander n'importe quoi Yue. Je répondrais si je sais.<br>-Hé bien... J'aimerais savoir... Si vous savez si mon père biologique est Mr Kido. Hyoga m'a parlé d'une liste ou il ne voyait pas mon nom, mais cela n'a pas suffit à me convaincre.  
>-Je comprend. Dit doucement Athéna en baissant les yeux. Une raison particulière à cette demande?<br>-Hé bien... Commença Yue en détournant les yeux.  
>-Personnelle je suppose. Déclara Athéna en souriant.<br>-Aussi par rapport à l'armure, ce doute en moi fait que j'ai un blocage par rapport à l'armure.  
>-Tu n'es pas l'une de nos sœurs. Annonça Seiya.<br>-Tu es sûr? Comment peut tu l'affirmer ainsi.  
>-Certain, ton cosmos est bien trop éloigné du notre, beaucoup trop différent. Pour dire à quelle point nous venons pas du tout de la même lignée, ton cosmos est plus proche de celui d'Athéna que de nous autre fils Kido." Expliqua calmement Seiya.<p>

Yue était surprise, elle ne sentait pas de colère dans sa voix, un peu d'amertume, du au fait de savoir que son père avait enfanté partout dans le monde, mais pas de colère. Elle pensait que cette question aurait pu être blessante pour lui, cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait estimé qu'elle était en droit de savoir.

"Il a raison. Confirma Athéna. Non seulement Hyoga a bon souvenir en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune fille du nom de Yue dans son registre. Mais aussi Seiya a raison, votre cosmos n'a pas du tout une identité similaire.  
>-On peut ressentir tant que ça avec le cosmos? Voulu savoir Yue.<br>-N'as tu jamais remarqué que les cosmos d'Ikki et Shun était très très proche? Différent dans leur façon d'être, mais dans le fond très proche.  
>-Je n'ai jamais fait attention. Mais maintenant que vous le dite.<br>-Tu peux me croire sur parole, je sais qu'il n'est pas ton père. Tu n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Seiya et les autres.  
>-Je suis tellement soulagée! Laissa échapper Yue. Enfin... Commença-t-elle pour se rattraper. J'ai rien contre toi Seiya hein mais...<br>-J'avais compris, ne t'en fait pas." Fit-il en souriant.

A quel point avait-il comprit? Si Hyoga l'avait capté si facilement, n'en serait-il pas de même avec Seiya et Saori? Après tout, cela n'était pas important, qu'il sache ou non, qu'avait-elle à cacher? Cela la mettait surtout mal à l'aise. Des doutes qui lui encombraient sa voie de chevalier. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente.

"Avant de partir... J'aimerais... J'aimerais savoir si vous savez où est Shun?  
>-Oui je le sais. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?<br>-C'est à dire... C'est que j'ai constaté plusieurs fois que sa demeure était vide ces derniers temps, passant devant quand je me rend au sanctuaire. J'étais étonnée qu'il n'y ai pas d'information sur son départ.  
>-Je l'ai envoyé en mission au Japon, il devrait revenir demain normalement, d'après les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu, si ça peut te rassurer.<br>-C'est pas que je sois inquiète, c'est... que j'étais étonnée."

Athéna la regarda d'un œil bienveillant, et compréhensif, elle en était sûre, Athéna avait du deviner le fond de sa pensée, son expression faciale en disait long, son regard qui disait "je comprend ce que c'est d'être parfois éloigné de ceux qu'on aime". Yue détourna le regard, décidément, elle était trop facile à sonder.

Yue remarqua un anneau d'or à l'annulaire gauche d'Athéna, elle qui n'avait jamais porté de bague auparavant, sinon elle l'aurait remarqué. Cette bague était très fine avec quelques petits entrelacs. Intriguée, et suspicieuse elle regarda sur la main de Seiya, mais rien, elle ne voyait rien. Il ne portait pas son armure mais avait une bande autour de son majeur et annulaire gauche. En avait-il un ou non Yue ne pouvait pas l'affirmer avec certitude, mais elle était persuadée que cet anneau qu'Athéna portait lui venait de Seiya. Leur proximité était quelque chose que tout le monde savait, tout les chevaliers d'Athéna savaient que Seiya était le plus proche d'elle, celui qui lui était le plus fidèle, dévoué. La seule chose qui n'était pas officielle était la réelle nature de ce lien qui les unissait, bien que beaucoup ; si ce n'était tout le sanctuaire ; se doutaient de quelque chose de romantique. Après tout, Athéna, malgré son statu de déesse restait une jeune femme dont le nom était Saori Kido, avoir un homme dans sa vie était parfaitement logique.

En tout cas Yue se sentait le cœur plus léger, savoir que peut être un jour, elle pourrait envisager de dire à Shun ce qu'elle ressent, sans se dire qu'il était peut être son frère la soulageait. De plus elle savait qu'il allait bien et qu'elle le reverrait bientôt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas à faire avant qu'elle ne devienne chevalier de Bronze. Elle remercia Athéna puis quitta la salle, elle allait bientôt pouvoir revenir en temps que Chevalier, chose qu'elle promis juste avant de partir:

"Lorsque je reviendrais vous voir, ce sera en temps que chevalier de bronze!"

Elle redescendit, cette fois sans courir, parcourir les douze maisons du zodiaque était particulièrement épuisant, surtout la montée, chaque maison était séparée d'un bon nombre de marches. Une fois en bas au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minutes, elle repartit en courrant vers son lieu d'entraînement. Elle était prête, prête à pouvoir passer cette épreuve, plus rien ne lui pesait sur le cœur. Face à l'armure, elle la regardait, elle l'aurait cette armure, elle y arriverait, elle était en paix avec elle même, elle avait plusieurs techniques, un cosmos suffisant pour les accomplir, plus rien ne lui faisait obstacle à présent.

Yue s'approcha de l'armure, dont elle sentait l'appel encore plus fort qu'avant, son cœur était léger, sans soucis. Sereine, plus de doute dont elle se focalisait dessus, elle s'approcha de la boîte, celle qui contenait l'armure. Elle toucha la Pandora Box et... Elle s'ouvrit, l'urne sacrée s'ouvrit sous le cosmos de Yue, laissant apparaître divers pièces d'armures assemblée de telle façon, qu'elles formaient une colombe. L'armure blanche brillait de pureté.

Les pièces de l'armures se disloquèrent et vinrent se poser sur Yue. Les ailes de l'armures se rétractèrent dans une pièce rectangulaire qui vint s'accrocher sur le plastron dans son dos. La queue de la colombe composée de quatre plume métallique, se divisa en deux, puis vient se poser sur les épaules de Yue, les deux plume se séparèrent laissant apparaître une jointure entre elle qui épousa la forme de l'épaule. Les pattes de l'armure vinrent se poser sur les tibias de Yue. Tandis que les pièces du ventre se mirent sur les cuisses de Yue. La pièce du cou de la bête se divisa en deux pour former les deux protections des avant bras. Un ceinturon qui était logé à l'intérieur du totem en forme de colombe se plaça sur Yue, la boucle de ce ceinturon était un cecle dont le dessin d'une branche d'olivier ressortait. Enfin la tête de la colombe se rétracta pour former un simple motif, tandis que deux sortent de plaques larges de 5cm se développèrent formant comme des ailes autour de la tête de la colombe, un petit cerce de métal se déploya pour que le tout tienne sur la tête de Yue. La Pandora Box disparu une fois le processus fini. Yue était maintenant devenu le chevalier de Bronze de la Colombe.

Yue sauta de joie, elle avait réussi, elle était chevalier, elle était devenue forte, elle était devenue quelqu'un capable de se battre pour la justice. Devenue celle qu'elle voulait être. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait réussi. Yue alla remercier son maître qu'elle pris dans ses bras dans son élan de joie. Eiréné sourit de la voir si heureuse, et la félicita, elle en avait bavé pour y arrivée, elle avait mis certes beaucoup moins de temps que la plupart des chevaliers, mais ce ne fut pas sans dégâts. Moindre que d'autre chevaliers, mais les efforts avaient été là.

"Je vous remercie, vraiment! Sans vous maître je n'y serais pas arrivée.  
>-J'étais là pour ça. Je suis contente que tu ai réussi. Fais en bon usage, et protège la jusice et notre déesse.<br>-C'est promis!"

Yue remercia une dernière fois son maître avant de repartir. Elle devait aller montrer qu'elle a réussi, elle devait ramener cette armure à Athéna. D'une pensée, l'armure s'enleva de Yue qui se rangea dans la Pandora Box, apparut durant le processus. Deux sangles se trouvaient sur l'une des face de l'urne, deux sangles qui servaient à ce que cette boîte sacrée soit portée sur le dos. Yue la prit, c'était bien plus léger que ce qu'elle aurait cru, puis parti à nouveau vers le sanctuaire, elle allait encore une fois devoir remonter les marches du sanctuaire, cette idée la décourageait presque.

Elle arriva une nouvelle fois en haut du sanctuaire, prête à montrer son armure à Athéna. Elle entra dans la pièce après avoir toqué. Saori et Seiya sourirent en voyant la Pandora Box sur son dos. Elle posa un genoux à terre puis releva là tête en s'exclamant:

"J'ai réussi!  
>-Te voilà donc le chevalier de la Colombe, Yue de la Colombe. Dit Athéna.<br>-Ça sonne bien hein! Fit Yue avec un large sourire, fière d'elle.  
>-Tu aura encore à progresser, c'est tes combats qui te mèneront au sommet. Déclara Seiya.<br>-Ouais, je sais que j'ai encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir rivaliser avec vous les chevalier d'or, mais j'ai atteint le premier palier, et j'en suis contente! Je suis forte maintenant. Plus jamais je n'aurais peur des autres.  
>-Contente de voir que ce statu de chevalier te plaise Yue. Ça fait plaisir de voir un nouveau chevalier dans nos rang, je suis sûre que tu deviendra encore plus puissante. Pour le moment je n'ai pas de mission à te confier, mais sache que dès qu'un problème se fera sentir quelque part, je t'en informerais.<br>-Merci! Hâte de pouvoir me battre en votre nom!"

Elle salua poliment la déesse et son chevalier puis sorti. Elle descendit à nouveau tout le sanctuaire. En passant par la maison du Verseau, elle pris le temps de discuter avec lui quelques minutes ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait lors de son premier passage, puis elle rentra chez elle. Elle croisa son petit fanclub personnel des enfants qui habitaient près de chez elle, heureux de la voir revenir en temps que chevalier de bronze. Après avoir rapidement discuté avec eux, elle rentra chez elle, posant son armure dans son salon, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, admirant fièrement sa Pandora Box pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le lendemain, elle alla au colisée pour s'entraîner avec les autres chevaliers. Elle fit la connaissance du chevalier de la Licorne, du Petit Lion ainsi que celui de l'Ours. Trois des chevaliers qui avait participé au tournois Galactique avec Seiya de Pégase, Shun d'Andromède, Hyoga du Cygne et Shiryu du Dragon, ainsi que le chevalier de l'Hydre et du Loup. Elle enchaîna les combats contre eux. Ressortant tantôt gagnante, tantôt perdante, elle sentait qu'ils avaient une certaine expérience, chose que elle n'avait pas.

Pendant son combat contre le chevalier de la Licorne, elle senti quelque chose qui lui était familier, ce cosmos, après l'avoir tant côtoyé elle le reconnaissait aisément. Elle stoppa son attaque, le chevalier de la Licorne en profitant pour lui porter le coup décisif qui l'envoya au tapis.

"Bah alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris? Demanda le chevalier.  
>-Rien rien, un cosmos familier m'a surprise. Répondit Yue en se relevant. Vous permettez je reviens.<br>-Ok!"

Yue s'éloigna du petit groupe de chevaliers qui continuaient de s'entraîner entre eux. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle regarda autour d'elle pour le repérer, mais ne le vit pas. Elle suivit donc son instinct, elle le trouva au pied du sanctuaire, près à monter. La joie la submergea, elle était contente de le revoir. Il était en civil, chemise verte, pantalon noir, portant sa Pandora Box sur le dos. Yue retira son masque et courra vers lui en s'écriant:

"Shun! Comme je suis contente que tu sois reve... Rhum hum, toussa t-elle, enfin je veux dire, ça faire plaisir de te revoir au sanctuaire.  
>-Ouais ça fait plaisir de revenir, ça me manquait. Je vois que tu es devenue chevalier. Remarqua t-il grâce au fait que Yue portait son armure.<br>-T'as vu? C'est génial!  
>-Félicitation, je suis content pour toi, je savais que tu réussirais. Cependant tu as toujours du mal avec ce masque.<br>-Je tenais à te saluer de face. Si je pouvais je le porterais jamais toute façon.  
>-C'est vrai que ton visage est plus agréable à voir, mais c'est ainsi." Fit-il en lui remettant son masque.<p>

Son visage agréable à voir? N'était ce pas là une manière subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'il la trouvait jolie?  
>Après avoir échangé quelques phrases, elle le laissa monter jusqu'Athéna pour qu'il fasse son rapport de mission, tandis qu'elle retourna s'entraîner avec les autres.<p> 


	9. Chapitre 9 - Première mission - part 1

**_Chapitre 9 - Première Mission - part 1_**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Yue décida de passer devant chez Shun, voir si elle le trouverait. Si ils pourraient faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, voir pourquoi pas, s'entraîner avec. Elle était officiellement chevalier maintenant.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit avant que son poing ne puisse la cogner.

"Yue, je savais bien que j'avais senti ton cosmos.  
>-Salut. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se rendre au sanctuaire ensemble histoire de discuter un peu, puis peut être s'entraîner tout les deux. Tu veux bien?<br>-J'accepte la proposition, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler ensemble. Ce n'est plus comme avant."

Yue avait l'impression de sentir une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix, lui aussi regretterait-il son départ? Après tout, ils étaient amis, s'entendaient bien, mais elle ne pourrait pas savoir si lui regrettait autant qu'elle. Yue était venue le voir par un plaisir un peu égoïste, le temps avait été long pour elle en son absence, et leur interaction lui avait beaucoup manqué. Rentrer le soir seule, c'était bien plus triste qu'avoir quelqu'un avec discuter, surtout quand on aimait la dite personne.

Shun prit sa Pandora Box, puis ils se mirent en route. Durant le trajet, Yue lui fit part de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses entraînements, et comment elle avait fait pour avoir l'armure. Elle omit volontairement le fait qu'elle avait fini par avoir un manque de sa personne. Elle était vraiment contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, et au vue du sourire de Shun qu'elle voyait, ça devait être son cas à lui aussi.  
>Il en profita pour lui aussi lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait hors du sanctuaire. Envoyé en mission à cause d'une présence de cosmos particulière, il avait arpenté tout le pays, mais rien trouvé de très concluant.<p>

"Et tu penses que c'était quoi ce cosmos?  
>-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Une troupe de chevaliers ennemis, un dieux, ou autre, je ne peux rien affirmer. Cependant quelque chose d'aussi important n'a pas pu disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de trace.<br>-Tu pense à une nouvelle Guerre Sainte n'est ce pas?"

Les Guerres Saintes, Yue n'y avait jamais participé bien évidemment, mais en avait entendu parler, notamment par Shun et Hyoga. Souvent elle avait posé des questions sur leur passé de chevalier, et les Guerres Saintes en faisaient forcément partie. Ces guerres qui opposaient un dieux à un autre avec son armée. La plus importante qu'ils avaient connu était la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, où tous les chevaliers d'or avaient périt, beaucoup d'autre pertes humaines, chevaliers ou non. Ainsi que les fidèles cinq bronze de l'époque ; notamment Seiya ; avait subit des blessures très importantes. Yue avait apprit que Seiya avait failli mourir, voir ne plus pouvoir être chevalier, mais par un miracle ; qui n'est autre qu'Athéna et son sang ; elle avait pu le sauver, son cosmos avait pu de nouveau brûler. Quand elle voyait le Seiya actuel et celui dont on lui avait raconté les aventures, Yue n'imaginait pas une seconde une vie où il n'aurait pas pu être chevalier protégeant Athéna. C'était ce pourquoi il vivait, il avait clairement été destiné à cela, lui enlever, c'était comme l'empêcher de vivre. Tout le monde le savait, Seiya préférait mourir plutôt que ne plus pouvoir être chevalier d'Athéna.

"Effectivement j'y pense. Ce cosmos était trop particulier et important pour être celui d'un simple chevalier ennemi isolé.  
>-Mais qui?<br>-C'est ce qu'on cherche à découvrir. Pour le moment nous n'avons rien pour nous guider. Ce cosmos n'est pas resté actif assez longtemps pour déterminer de qui il était. Cependant j'ai quand même été patrouiller dans le coin si jamais cela revenait.  
>-Va falloir rester vigilant.<br>-Comme toujours."

Arrivés au sanctuaire, ils se mêlèrent à un groupe de chevaliers pour s'entraîner. Commençant par des échanges de coups à mains nues standard, avant que le combat commence à réellement prendre une tournure plus dynamique. A chaque coup de poing que Shun donnait, Yue les bloquait avec rapidité, avant d'elle même contre-attaquer. Yue esquiva un coup de pied latéral d'un bon arrière.

"T'as fait des progrès. Nota Shun.  
>-Merci, j'ai eu de bons professeurs. Attend de voir la suite."<p>

Elle ramena son poing à sa taille, concentrant son cosmos, puis s'écria:

"Columba White Punch!"

D'un coup de poing la colombe prit son envole pour devenir qu'un tracé lumineux qui allait droit vers Shun. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il était content de voir ce qu'elle savait faire, qu'elle y mettait tout son cœur, comme un chevalier. Il attendit le dernier moment puis fit d'une voix calme:

"Rolling Defense."

Sa chaîne forma une colonne autour de lui, un tourbillon rapide, il était difficile de percevoir Shun au travers de la chaîne. L'attaque de Yue entra en collision avec la défense de chaînes, et disparu immédiatement à son contact, n'ayant même pas ralenti la rotation de la chaîne. Aucun effet, son attaque n'avait strictement rien fait à Shun. Elle était déçue, elle pensait qu'elle l'aurait au moins touché, que ses progrès avaient été plus prolifiques.

"Puissante attaque. Fit remarquer Shun.  
>-Elle n'a eu aucun effet. Répondit Yue.<br>-Ne te mine pas ; déclara l'un des chevaliers observateur ; Shun est pas réputé comme une légende pour rien, sa puissance au sein de la chevalerie est indéniable. Si il y a bien des bronze auxquels on ne doit pas se frotter, c'est Ikki et lui. Leur niveau est au delà de celui d'un chevalier d'or normal.  
>-Mais non voyons. Dit le concerné un peu mal à l'aise.<br>-Bon continuons." Coupa Yue.

Yue préférait s'exercer au combat pour acquérir de l'expérience, plutôt que rester à discuter. Elle connaissait la puissance de Shun, mais cela continuait de la frustrer qu'il ait autant de facilité à la contrer. Si au corps à corps elle arrivait plus ou moins à faire jeu égal, dès qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de cosmos, elle était clairement surpassée par lui. Pourtant il ne faisait aucun effort, il était même pas à fond, Yue le sentait. Ce qui la frustrait d'autant plus. Il avait une facilité déconcertante à la contrer et la surpasser, alors qu'elle, elle y mettait tous les efforts possible pour attaquer avec plus de puissance. Mais lui, il poussait à peine son cosmos, il ne faisait aucun effort particulier, il était des plus naturel et décontracté.

Ils continuèrent les combats jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Shun la raccompagna jusque chez elle. Profitant du trajet pour discuter. Cela rappelait à Yue les discussions qu'ils avaient le soir, quand elle rentrait pas trop exténuée pour discuter. Il en profita pour lui donner quelques conseils sur sa manière de combattre.

Le lendemain un chevalier vint voir Yue pour lui faire par d'une convocation pour elle auprès d'Athéna. Passer par les douze maisons, ce serait l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Hyoga. Sur son chemin les maisons de la Balance et du Sagittaire était, comme quasiment à chaque fois qu'elle passait, vide, et elle savait qu'elle trouverait Seiya avec Athéna comme toujours. Elle ne se demandait même plus pourquoi tant cela coulait de source. Elle arriva à hauteur de la maison du Verseau, Hyoga était adossé à l'une des colonnes comme si il attendait quelque chose.

"T'en as mit du temps. Déclara-t-il en souriant.  
>-Ah parce que tu m'attendais?<br>-Oui, Athéna nous a convoqué tous les deux.  
>-J'étais pas au courant.<br>-Je suppose que ça sera pour une mission ensemble."

Ils continuèrent de discuter en montant les marches. Arrivés au sommet, ils entrèrent dans la salle d'Athéna, ou bien évidemment Seiya se trouvait à ses côtés. Arrivés en face d'Athéna, Yue et Hyoga posèrent un genoux à terre en guise de respect envers elle.

"Yue de la Colombe, Hyoga du Verseau, je vous ai convoqués ici tous les deux car j'aimerais vous confier une mission. Lors d'une dernière patrouille dans les Alpes des chevaliers noirs ont été repéré. Ils sont à l'origine de diverses agressions, sans dégâts majeur, mais ils posent problèmes, les agressions se multiplient. En plus avec le Cosmos que nous avons repéré il y a quelques semaine, nous sommes donc très méfiants, ils peuvent d'être bien s'être alliés à quelqu'un. Mais ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, sans laisser une seule trace d'eux. Par conséquent je vous y envoie tout les deux.  
>-Bien Athéna-sama. Fit Yue.<br>-Comme il s'agit de ta première mission, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Hyoga me semble le plus à même de t'accompagner, étant un habitué des grands froids. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient?  
>-Aucun.<br>-Quand partirons nous? Voulu savoir Hyoga.  
>-Demain.<br>-Si tôt! Laissa échapper Yue.  
>-Il y a un soucis?<br>-Non non aucun."

Non pas de soucis particulier pour Yue, c'était sa première mission, elle n'allait certainement pas refuser. Elle était même honorée d'avoir une mission.  
>Une fois qu'Athéna en eu fini avec eux, ils sortirent de la salle, commençant à redescendre les marches menant au maison du zodiaque. A vrai dire, quelque chose dérangeait Yue de partir si tôt. Pensive et tête baissée, Hyoga l'analysait et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre.<p>

"A peine je l'ai revu, que c'est à mon tour de partir et ne pas pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec. Imita-t-il.  
>-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?<br>-Même avec ton masque sur le visage, tu es trop facile à comprendre. Tu es une demoiselle romantique dans le fond.  
>-Je ne ferais pas passer ma vie sentimentale avant mon devoir de chevalier. Déclara Yue.<br>-Non bien sûre, mais tu peux admettre tout de même que cela t'embête?"

Il était évident qu'une mission, un devoir de chevalier, prôner la justice et la faire respecter, elle le ferait passer avant ses sentiments. Son devoir, les convictions qu'elle prônait c'était plus important, surtout qu'elle était chevalier maintenant, elle avait des responsabilités face à cela. Elle ne comptait pas les fuir, ni les mettre de côté. Mais Hyoga avait raison, comme à chaque fois qu'il décrivait ses sentiments. Cela l'ennuyait, elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec, comme avant. Cependant elle avait une mission, qu'elle acceptait pleinement.

"Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressent aussi.  
>-Pas pour le moment, de plus, je pars demain.<br>-Votre relation ne va pas beaucoup avancer, si tu ne fais pas un pas en avant.  
>-Ce n'est pas important, mon devoir l'est plus.<br>-Tu sais autant que moi que tu peux concilier les deux, Shiryu et moi en sommes les preuves vivantes, et en plus il est lui même chevalier, vous savez l'un comme l'autre l'importance du devoir de chevalier.  
>-Ouais...<br>-Puis je suis sûr que tu ne lui est pas indifférente.  
>-T'as été lui demander?<br>-Non, instinct masculin. Répondit Hyoga.  
>-Ça existe ça? Tient maison du Verseau. Lança Yue pour faire remarquer qu'il était arrivé à destination.<br>-C'est bien la première fois que tu veux partir aussi vite. Rigola Hyoga. Serais-tu gêné?  
>-N'importe quoi!" Fit-elle hautaine.<p>

Bien sûre qu'elle l'était, discuter comme ça sentiment avec lui, alors qu'en plus il connaissait très bien Shun. Mais d'un autre côté, il était le seul avec qui elle pouvait en parler, et cela lui faisait d'une certaine manière du bien.  
>Elle le quitta pour rejoindre le colisée du Sanctuaire pour s'entraîner à sa prochaine mission. Elle y retrouva Shun avec qui elle s'entraîna.<p>

Le lendemain elle se rendit sur le port d'envol du sanctuaire, un jet privé s'y trouvait. Athéna qui était présente leur expliqua où avait été vu la dernière fois ces chevaliers, et les endroits où ils pourraient s'arrêter la nuit, puis les laissa embarquer. Un vol où Yue en profita pour faire un petit somme.

Une fois sur place, la première chose qui frappa Yue plus que les paysage, c'était la température, elle enfila plusieurs pulls et un gros manteau ainsi qu'une bonne paire de moufle, et remplaça ses chaussure par une bonne paire de bottes fourrées. Un bonnet sur la tête, elle parait affronté le grand froid, ce qui amusait Hyoga. Elle était tellement emmitouflée, qu'elle eu du mal à mettre son armure sur son dos, elle avait du mal à bouger, mais au moins elle avait presque chaud. Pendant une bonne partie de ce voyage, elle se plaignit de la température basse qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sachant que juste à côté d'elle Hyoga avait simplement une chemise, un pantalon et des bottes. Yue avait très froid se frottant les moufles pour tenter de se réchauffer.

"Tu sais ce qui est frustrant Hyoga? Interrogea Yue.  
>-Que ce ne soit pas Shun à ma place?<br>-Mais nan, pas du tout! Arrête avec ça! S'emporta Yue. C'est que toi tu es en chemise à manche courte et que t'as même pas froid, alors que moi je suis en train de me geler sur place avec ma grosse doudoune et mes trois pulls.  
>-Quand on s'entraîne en Sibérie, on est obligé d'avoir le sang froid, c'est une question d'habitude, mais à cause de cela, je tolère mal les grosses chaleurs.<br>-Ah je vois. Toutes les armures ne se trouvaient pas en Grèce?  
>-Non, par exemple l'armure de bronze que Shiryu portait, celle du Dragon, se trouvait en Chine, celle de Shun sur l'île d'Andromède...<br>-Ah mais oui, Shun me l'avait dit.  
>- ...Tandis que celle de Ikki sur l'île de la mort.<br>-Vachement rassurant comme nom...  
>-Personne n'en était revenu avant Ikki, il est la première personne à porter cette armure.<br>-Sérieux? Je pensais pas que c'était aussi difficile.  
>-Cela dépend des endroits, de l'armure, de tout un tas de choses.<br>-Je vois... Je comprend mieux pourquoi Athéna avait annoncé un pays, et pas seulement une..."

Yue se stoppa quand elle sentit un cosmos qui ne lui était pas familier, un cosmos agressif, noir, un cosmos haineux, une mise au défis. Yue se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes tandis que Hyoga regardait les alentours pour déceler d'où venait ce cosmos, mais il ne vit rien. Ils continuèrent d'avancer tout en restant sur leur garde. Ils arrivèrent à leur point de refuge pour passer la nuit. Ils prirent une chambre pour deux, pour qu'à tour de rôle ils montent la garde. Yue prit le premier tour. Assise près de la fenêtre elle regarda à l'extérieur, la nuit noire. La lumière de la pièce éclairait légèrement l'extérieur, ce qui permettait à Yue de voir la neige tomber, c'était une véritable tempête. L'espace d'un instant, elle se redressa, croyant sentir une présence, mais rien.

Pour passer le temps, elle laissa son esprit s'évader, passant par toute forme de pensées, de souvenirs. Elle se souvenait de comment elle était arrivée au sanctuaire, comment elle avait rencontré tout le monde. Seiya qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'elle tremblait de peur face à ses agresseurs. Ce genre de moment où elle était faible, chose qu'elle ne supportait pas d'elle même, mais qu'elle était obligé de subir. Dans des situations comme elle avait vécu avant d'entrer au sanctuaire, elle prenait la fuite ou se taisait. Même si intérieurement elle voulait, sa peur était plus forte à chaque fois, sa propre faiblesse physique engendrait sa peur. Mais plus maintenant, maintenant elle avait la force qui lui manquait, sa volonté d'agir était plus forte, elle n'avait plus peur de l'affront.

Si avant elle cherchait toujours la fuite, maintenant elle affronterait tout de face. Elle était heureuse que par un si grand hasard elle avait rencontré Seiya et Hyoga et l'avait amené au Sanctuaire. Pour devenir l'une des leur, chevalier, ce statu qui était ce qu'elle avait toujours espérer d'être, forte et combative. Yue n'attendait qu'une chose maintenant, l'affrontement pouvoir montrer sa force, combattre, elle voulait voir ce qu'elle valait contre ses ennemis. Elle voulait prendre plaisir à combattre, à faire un vrai combat, ce serait sa revanche sur ses faiblesses d'antan. Elle avait hâte que ce chevalier noir se montre. Elle posa la main sur sa Pandora Box, elle senti un petit courant électrique la parcourir, comme une sorte de mise en garde, mais Yue n'y fit pas attention. Elle était fière d'avoir cette armure, la représentation de sa force.

"Je suis forte maintenant." Murmura-t-elle.

Ce qui était en partie grâce à Shun. A la pensée de celui ci les battements de cœur de Yue s'accélérèrent, il avait fallu qu'elle se soit attachée à lui, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Yue n'avait pas planifié cela, c'était comme un contre temps à son but premier, devenir un chevalier d'Athéna et protéger la paix de ce monde. De plus elle ne savait strictement rien de sa vie sentimental, un homme comme lui devait sans doute avoir... Elle se refusa de penser cela, ça lui faisait trop mal. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, en vain, maintenant qu'il s'était immiscer dans ses pensées, elle avait du mal à s'en défaire.

"Ça me soûle." Ragea Yue.

Elle était agacée d'avoir ses pensées fixées sur lui, son devoir de chevalier était plus important, elle le savait, le considérait ainsi, et pourtant, cet homme, gardait toujours une forte présence dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs heures, Hyoga prit son tour de garde, tandis que Yue alla dormir.


End file.
